All I Wanted
by X-Addict-Lover
Summary: Miley and 10 people are taken to abandoned Malibu but it has a terrible virus. In that group of people, is Lily, Mileys ex, but they ended on bad terms. Can they work together and survive, or will their fighting cause everybodys termoil...Liley Femslash
1. The Beginning

**Okay, so this is my FIRST Liley fanfic, so be nice. **

**I've wrote Alex/Mitchie and Rosie/Carter fanfics, so if u like those couples check out my radical adventures between those two cuties :)**

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

There is no Hanny Montany (thats how i say it) and never will be in this story.

******This story involves Miley, Lily, Mikayla, Mitchie, Oliver, Jackson, Shane, Nate, Jason, Justin and Harper. Nobody is related to anyone. They are just people who grew up in Malibu, but some do know each other. All characters are from Disney shows or movies.**

**Pairings are Miley/Lily Mikayla/Mitchie Justin/Shane Oliver/Nate Harper/Jason**

**Everybody is 24.**

**I'll tell you this now, it's not just gunna be Miley's and Lily's POV, it will be everybodies. I'm gunna write everybodies angle of how their taking it and their life and experiences. It's gunna be alot of work, but thats why I love writing.**

**Miley is taken from her work, along with a group of other people, and is placed back to where they lived, Malibu. But, everybody knows that Malibu was abandoned years ago to an unknown disease. In that group of people, is Lily, Miley's ex, but they ended on really bad terms. When confronted with the disease, they all see they have to work together, but Miley's and Lily's bickering is splitting everybody apart and making them all fight.**

That's all i'm going to tell you for now. You'll have to read to find out more cuz i'm going to take you on an adventure that'll blow your mind... or at least make you wanna review. So, that's what i'm asking you to do, review, that's all. Press that little button and write something nice, or mean, whatever floats your boat. :B

**...**

_Miley's POV_

It was supposed to be a normal day at work. The normal like dragging myself up in the morning, getting dressed for work, buying a large black coffee with two sugars, and rushing to get a taxi on the corner of Browns Road. Just routine normal.

When I got to work, I thought that would be the same as well. The same like filling out paperwork for my persistant boss, talking to my girlfriends in the lunchroom, and going home to sit and watch Desperate Housewives re-runs and eat Ben's and Jerry's icecream all by my lonesome self like i've done day after boring day.

Nuh uh. Not a chance.

I was filing a lawsuit for some people when some men in prestigeous suits and black sunglasses enter. They held out there badges and arrested me while all of my comrads and friends watched the most embarrassing scene i've ever encountered.

They secluded me in the back of a dirty semi truck, and so now, here I am, scraping my high heels along the back of the van floor trying to entertain myself while they are driving me to only god knows where.

If I ever get out of here, I am going to sue their asses so hard their children's children will feel the wrath.

What would they even want with me? I'm just a lawyer for fuck's sake.

I've been her for what I can guess is 8 hours. No bathroom, no food, nothing except for a bumpy, unpleasant, unwanted journey.

"Oh sweet niblets." I breath out as I look at my designer watch on my wrist.

Suddenly, the truck comes to a halt and I go flying throughout the back of the van.

"Okay, out!" I hear someone order.

I watch as the back door falls open and light enters the truck like sea flooding a city.

I squint my eyes in pain and stumble out the back, watching that my heels don't break on anything. These heels cost a fortune and a half.

I look to see four other semi-trucks in line and four other squinting, probably innocent, members of society exit them as well. We all stand around, looking at the desecrated city.

The trucks start up and begin driving away.

"HEY! HEY COME BACK!" A boy screams while waving his hands around in the air, trying to get the drivers attention, but truly, I think we all know that there not returning.

"What the hell is happening?" A black haired girl asks us all.

"I don't know, but there must be a reason. The men who took me said they were from the government. The government just doesn't take people from places, and put them somewhere else for no good reason. We're here cause they want us here." I tell them.

They all seem to contemplate it, then nod in agreement.

"My name is Miley." I tell them.

"Mikayla." The latino looking girl replies.

"I'm Shane." A one eyebrowed man greets.

"Nate." The curly haired man says.

"Names Jason." Greeted the eldest looking one.

"It's great we all know each other and all, but what the hell would they want with all of us?" Mikayla asks, hands out in confusion.

"An experiment maybe?" I shrug.

"Well, I mean, everybody who read the newspaper or watched the news knows that Malibu was evacuated 10 years ago when the 'unknown' disease reaked havoc around the town." Jason tells us.

"Malibu?" Nate asks.

"Oh, wow, yeah, we are in Malibu." I say, looking around and recognizing the old street my daddy used to drive through. to get to work.

A chorus of 'oh yeahs' rings through my ears.

"So your saying we're here, to see if the disease is gone?" Mikayla suggests.

"I think your right." I respond, realizing her ingenius answer. But a thought hits me.

"But, why would they bring people who originally lived in Malibu, back here? It could be possible that while living here from birth it may have made us immune to the disease." I say. I feel really smart right now.

"The government said that the disease was transmitted through DNA and body fluids alike. Examples would include blood, saliva, sexual fluids and even sometimes just through the pores with close contact. If you even had the smallest dose of this germ, you would get it, so there was no way to become immune." Nate just made me feel so stupid.

"Right, well, now we know that's all sorted, we know we're screwed." Shane jokes.

We all give a little snort or smirk in return, but it's quickly stopped.

Bang! Crash! Smash!

We all jump back from the house that sound came from. I can feel my heart beating out of my chest and neck.

"I thought this whole place was evacuated." I whisper in Nate's ear while we wait for something to happen, all staring at the house in fright.

"It was, they made sure no one was ever hiding in here. They barred and gated off this whole area, no one could enter, not even helicopters. This place is sensored with cameras and dead zones so no one can enter. There shouldn't be one person anywhere in here." He replies.

"Okay, so... run." I whisper shout. We all take off like lightning in a mad dash while looking back occasionally. It's a good thing I learned how to run in heels.

"No, no, no, no. Look, stop!" Jason says and holds out his arm to stop us. "It's a person."

"What? Impossible." Mikayla replies.

"Well, we're here, so I guess it's not." Shane says. "Hey, can you help us?" He shouts to the person who just stands still, placed in the same position and seems to be staring at us. He examines us, his head moving up and down. This man's clothes is shredded and dirty, unlike our pristine clean body articles. I couldn't see his face since it seemed to be covered and smothered in dirt or grime. 

Okay, kinda... creepy.

The man starts screaming demonically and running at us wildly, arms flailing in the air.

We stare at him for a moment, unsure what to do, but human instincts soon kick in...

"RUN!" Jason shouts, but me and Mikayla are already G-O-N-E gone. By the time the guys had started running, me and Mikayla are already jumping in a car, scared shitless.

"OH MY GOD WHAT WAS THAT?" I shout at her.

"I DON'T KNOW!" She replies.

"OH SWEET NIBLETS!"

The guys jump in the car, screaming.

"AHHHHHH!" Is all you can hear throughout the car, from the guys scared screams and the girls suprised screeches. The words 'CLOSE THE DOOR!' come next after that.

Slam!

"AHHHH!" The screaming continues. "LOCK THE FUCKING DOORS!" Someone shouts, and soon enough, they are.

"CALM DOWN!" Nate shouts at us all, and we do after a a moment, but there's one person left screaming.

We all turn around to look at Shane. He's still screaming... like a five year old girl, hands wrapped around his face, and tears flowing from his eyes.

"Shut up! Be a man!" Nate nudges his arm and he soon quiets after some soft whimpering.

"What the fuck was that?" Mikayla asks.

"Just some demented person trying to scare us. He's gone, and if he actually meant to hurt us, he would still be coming after us." Jason is probably the smartest of us all if you think about it.

We all look around, but the road where we had just ran for our lives, is clear and empty. It's a trap is the first thing that comes to my mind.

"Look, I think we need to stick together, maybe get some appropriate clothes on," Jason says, looking at me, and my heels and skirt, "and find shelter, protection and food. We don't need to worry about anything. We'll be fine, think of it as camping."

"I agree with you." I say and nod to him, placing my hand in between us all. "Who's with me and Jason?" I ask, looking around the crowded car.

Mikayla places her hand in. "Me." She says and smiles.

"Yeah, me too." Nate and Shane place their hands in.

"Okay. Good, we're all in, but, how are we gunna get around?" I ask.

...xXx...

Vroom! Vroom vroom!

Okay, so never doubt Mikayla when she says she can hotwire a car.

We pull the little Honda Civic wheel around and around, just doing a neccesary check-up.

She rips around a corner, CD player blasting to Skillet.

"Can you shut that thing off? We don't wanna bring us anymore unwanted attention!" I shout over the music. She just rolls her eyes and turns it off. "Thank you."

"You know, we should get some clothes for you. You can't run in heels all the time." She suggests to me.

"Who says we're gunna be running alot?" I quiz her, curious to her thoughts.

"Look, i'm just saying that after that creep we just encountered, he might have friends, y'know?"

"Yeah, I guess your right."

"I normally am." She grins cheekily.

"Ha, you shush up girly."

She giggled lightly with the guys listening in close.

"So, what do you do for a living?" I ask her. I want to know more about these people if i'm going to be spending alot of time with them. I wanna know I can trust them.

"I'm just a manager for Globecom. I'm married, but my wife kind of brings in the most money. Normally my house keeper takes care of our daughter when we're working." She tells me. I bet the guys are going crazy thinking this girl is married to another woman.

She's lucky to be married so young. I've been so lonely after the Lily incident.

I was with this great girl called Lily, but to cut things short, we broke up, and on bad terms as well and i've never seen her again. I gave her my heart, but she broke it immensely. Lily didn't just break it, she stepped on it, and crushed it and shot it and spat on it. I would say I hate her, but I still love her too much to say it.

"That's adorable." I tell her.

"Yeah. Thank you."

"Your welcome. So what does your wife do?"

"She's a singer. Her name is Mitchie Torres." I can see her cheeks blush, her smile grow unimaginably and her eyes sparkle. She really loves her.

"Wow, I listen to her. She's amazing."

"Thanks, if we ever get out of here, i'll tell her that. It always means alot to her that people enjoy her music. So what do you do for a living?"

"I'm just a laywer." I say, shrugging. It's not like I wanted to be a lawyer, but the pay was good, and I was great at it.

"Lawyers are assholes!" Shane shouts.

"Thanks buddy." I say back.

"Anytime girly." He smiles back.

"So, anyone special?" Mikayla questions, a smile in her voice and on her lips.

I didn't want that question coming up, but I guess it always will, no matter the circumstances. My heart tightens at the thought of Lily Truscott and her sudden departure out of my life.

"My girlfriend and I broke up years ago, and i've never met someone like her ever again." I whisper.

"Your both lesbians? That's so hot!" Nate is such an idiot, or well such a guy!

"Shut up dude." Shane says, and nudges him harshly.

"I'm sorry to hear that, but you will find someone special and right for you." Mikayla intervenes and tells me sweetly.

"Thank you." I thank.

I hope we get out of here, not for me, but for these people who have lives to live and lovers to cherish, and I just know that without Lily, I don't even want a life.

...xXx...

We've been driving in circles for hours, but no one even believes me.

"We passed that Burger King twice already!" I shout.

"No we have not you crazy lady!" Jason argues.

"Uh, yes, we have actually, because I can distinctivelly remember the dick drawn on the side of the wall." I return back, teeth clenched together.

"So your thinking about dicks?" Nate asks, his arms going behind his head with self confidence and winking at me.

"Ew, no, god no, that's so gross." I fake vomit and Mikayla laughs.

"Dude's, hold up!" Jason shouts, and points out the front window. "There's some semi-trucks! Drive!"

We all spot them, and Mikayla gases towards them desperately.

I can see hope in everybodies eyes.

"C'mon! Drive faster!" Shane shouts.

"I'm going as fast as I can in this rice rocket!" Mikayla screams back.

All of a sudden, the semi's start driving away as fast as they could, bursting through the town at top speed. We follow as best as we can in our little Honda Civic.

We're catching up with them, so they release the back doors. They come flying at us.

I grab the wheel and direct us away. The tires screech as we pull towards the ditch and I can hear people screaming, but in quick thinking I pull us back on the road, having successfully avoided the flying doors.

The car comes to a halt and throws us forward.

"What the fuck?" Mikayla turns the wheel, but it's like it locked in place. We try to open the doors, but their locked as well. "I want out!"

We ignore her screams and watch as the semi's drive away. A gate opens automatically, and they pass through without any problem.

I look at Mikayla. There's an anger burning in her eyes.

"I don't know about you, but i'm getting through that gate, and i'm going home." She says to us all. "Whose with me?" She says, peering around and gazing at us.

All we can do is nod and brace ourself as she gases the car at the metal wall. She's flooring it.

"Oh god!" I scream as the wall closes in. I strap my seat belt on, and everyone notices and does the same. I place my hands over my face in one last attempt to protect myself.

Screaming and shouting is all you can hear from this little car at we close the distance between us and the wall.

It was like time was slowing down.

The airbags pop.

The windshield and windows rain down on us like a thousand stabbing knives to our delicate skin.

Crushing and twisting and turning metal pierces our ears loudly, I suspected they are bleeding.

Shane, whom was behind me, slams forward in the thrust of things and propells me even more into the airbag and front dashboard.

Distant bones cracking can be heard.

But suddenly, everything is getting hotter, and I can see blurry yellow, red and orange stripes coming from the front of the hood.

"Fire!" I hear someone shout.

Desperation comes next as I try to open the mangled door. The door handle is jammed between all the torn metal. 

I look to see Mikayla waving in my face.

"Miley, follow me!" She shouts.

Through blurred signals and hopeful thoughts, I crawl through the hot car and out the back window.

I'm met with the glass covered floor.

"Run! It's gunna explode!" I hear someone scream. I get up from the floor, shoes broken, clothes shredded from the glass, sore body bleeding all over and run to where everybody is.

Running to them wasn't the hard part. It was seeing their faces.

Their eyes were filled with hurt, pain, loneliness, desperation, care, worry, and sorrow.

I couldn't help but feel them all too.

Mikayla holds me in her arms, trying to comfort me while even the guys all hold hands.

What is happening here? Why can't we leave?

"What now-"

BOOM!

We are thrown back from the pure, boiling energy that the car's explosion creates. I can feel the heat and burn on my face. It's too much to handle.

Everything just happened so fast from how we got here, to how we met, to finding someone who ended up to be a loony, getting in the car, seeing more semi's and even the crash.

We're here for a reason, and everything is happening for a reason. I feel like some part of the government's sick joke.

I look as we all lay on the floor, but sit up at the same up.

"I think we should keep moving." Mikayla whispers. I can see the pain in her eyes. It's probably about her wife and daughter.

"Where can we go?" Jason whispers as well. It's not the right time to talk loudly. I think we're all sensitive right now.

I feel tears at the brim of my eyes.

"Let's go somewhere where it has clothes, food, shelter and some form of entertainment." Mikayla suggests quietly.

"Wal-Mart it is." I whisper back.

She smiles and takes my hand. She pulls me up and we stare at the flaming ball of fire that engulfed the Honda Civic. Suprisingly, the gate looks completely unharmed.

Mikayla walks over to a car and opens it by breaking the glass, and starts hotwiring a car. That girl is badass.

"After all of that, and the gate isn't affected up at!" Nate shouts.

"We'll just have to wear it down." I say, smiling as I do. In Malibu, my daddy used to take me to the moster truck rally's.

In my mind, I can see us all driving one each, while flooring it towards the gate.

That'll take it down.

"What do you have in mind?" Shane asks, sensing the wheel in my mind turning.

"Two words. Ultimate Destruction." I smirk to him.

...xXx...

In the back of the car we were driving we found a couple bags of clothes and shoes.

Perfect.

I was now wearing slightly baggy skinny jeans, tied up skateshoes, and a guys purple V-Neck shirt.

Best part about this? We've found a walmart. The carparks empty, obviously, but that doesn't matter.

We scower the outside, and peak in, but it looks like there is somebody in there, waiting for us. Mikayla stops the car, and we examine this man. He's in the exact pose the last guy was in.

He starts running at us exactly like the first guy.

"Drive!" I shout.

"No, just shhhh." Mikayla says to me. I can see her foot shaking over the gas pedal before pressing down on it. We drive at this guy at an acceptable 50km/h.

"No! Don't!" I hear from the guys in the back.

This man runs faster at the car. I can hear his crazy screechy screams through the car.

It only takes seconds before he's under our tires, and just another speed bump.

"Mikayla!" We all shout.

"What?" She asks, acting innocent.

"See if he's okay." Jason says to me.

I roll my eyes and jump out the car. He's a good 20 feet away. As I approach him, I can see LOTS of blood.

"Oh, god."

His arm is twisted around his neck and his legs are some 5 feet from him.

I can feel the vomit form in my throat, but before that can happen, his starts moving again.

I stare in complete shock as I listen to all his bones cracking. He lifts his head to stare at me, his eyes glazed over bright white.

He raises his arm out to me...

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I run back into the car, screaming like a motherfucker. I lock the door and everybody watches me have a bird.

I've never been so scared in my entire life.

At times like these in my life time, I could use Lily. She used to hold me all those times I was scared and nervous. Her touch was always so comforting.

"Drive!" Mikayla pulls away and I try to get my heart beat under control.

I've never wanted more to go home and just sit and watch re-runs and eat cream of the ice variety.

...

Okay, reviews please. tell me if i should continue or maybe shove a piece of wood down my esophagus. remember this is my first liley fanfic, so be nice :D


	2. Getting To Know You

**Your gunna hate me for this chapter, but there is a plan ahead and a plotline I am following, it's not just pure angst plus some zombie killing. well actually, it could be, or might be... okay, go, read my little children.**

**cause i got nice reviews i updated :) thanks to all who reviewed , im in a hurry so im not personalizing this time**

_Miley's POV_

"I don't care what you two think! I just think we should all stick together!" Shane shouts at me and Mikayla.

She crosses her arms and raises an eyebrow.

"Why? Are you scared Shaneypoo?" She mocks. I love this girl already.

"What? Me? No, i'm manly. I'm not scared. I just think it would be best if we stayed together cause the more people we have is important." He flicks his hair back and pushes his chest out while flexing his muscles.

Loser.

"Okay, well whatever, me and Miley are going to our old houses, and you can't stop us." She motions for me to get in the car, and we do. She drives off, but brakes and honks the horn.

The guys all sigh and look at each other. They nod and rush to the car.

"Where to?" Shane sighs out.

I smile at Mikayla and she drives off.

...xXx...

The drive was just me and Mikayla talking. The guys just talked about sex and blowjobs in the back. What idiots.

"So, you haven't dated anyone since you broke up with Lily?" Mikayla asks.

"No, I thought, and still think that Lily is the one for me. I don't want to be with anyone but her."

"I know what you mean. I can't even stomach the thought of me being with someone other than Mitchie or her being with someone else. I just hope we get out of this place so I can see her again, and you can meet her."

"You will see her again. You will. Just by the way you talk about her, I can tell you love her."

"Thanks. So, how we getting out of here?"

"My daddy used to take me to moster truck ralleys. If we can get one, and build a ramp, we can just fly straight over the gates. We can also check out helicopters in the area too as well." I tell to not just her, but the guys too.

"Smart idea." Jason replies.

"Oh, hey, hey, hey. Hello beautiful." I hear Shane say. I turn to look at him staring out the window, at a Ferrari. "Think you can work your magic on it Mikayla?"

"Why would I?" She says, obviously not wanting to have to hotwire it.

"There is already 5 of us in here. If we wanted to put stuff in here, there would be no room. We should take two cars, and you can follow us."

I can see what he's saying, but he just wants the car.

"One condition: You follow us." Mikayla offers.

"Deal." The guys agree.

She pulls up next to it, and suprisingly it's open. She starts jiggling with the wires underneath as we all lean on our other transportation device.

"So would you two kiss for us? Your both lesbians right?" Nate questions.

"No, she's married, and i'm in love with someone." I reply.

"It's me boys. She's got the hots for moi. She's just completely smitten over my good looks and charm." Mikayla teases and winks at me.

"Okay, yes, I have to admit, i'm secretly attracted to Mikayla." I play along with the joke.

"I knew you were." She shouts back as she dives deeper into the car. I laugh lightly and look at the guys whom are looking at each other, except Shane.

"Umm, guys, there's somebody over there." He whispers, eyes wide and body tense.

We all turn to look at the figure that stands still in the middle of the road a few hundred metres from us. It can't be him again, we ran him over with a car! If it is the same guy we've been seeing the whole time, it's like he's a fucking cockroach.

"Mikayla, hurry up." I whisper.

"Why?" She asks as she comes back out of the car, and finds us all looking at the road. She finally sees him.

"Oh no." She turns around back to the car. "Fuck." I hear her breathe out.

We turn around, and there is someone on the opposite side of the Ferrari, staring back at us.

His face is covered in blood.

His eyes are a deep, shining red.

He barely wears any clothes.

I feel so nauseous I wanna projectile vomit like that guy off the Exorcism of Emily Rose.

He growls at us.

"... don't make any sudden movements." I whisper to everyone. He looks at me, watching the words that come from my lips.

When I said 'don't make any sudden movements' I meant 'don't fucking move unless you have too'. But I guess Nate didn't get the memo. He burst around the back of the car and hopped in the Ford Fusion we were driving, starteling the massacred man and making him screech.

"RUNNNN!" Shane shouts. Me and Mikayla both jump into the Ferrari front seat, me on top of her. I reach over and lock the door and Mikayla slams the door closed on my feet that stick out a little bit.

I retract them while hopping in the passenger seat.

All this time, we've been screaming like a five year old girl getting her teddybear taken away, and we still are.

I'm betting the screaming could be heard for miles like when you see someone scream on a tv show, and then it shows the city and you can still hear them screaming, and then it shows the country and then the world and all this time you can hear the person screech their guts out.

I watch as the man runs over to the guys car where he's grabbed Shane's feet and is pulling him from the car violently. Shane holds onto the door while flailing his legs wildly, while screaming.

Mikayla opens her door and slams it into the mans back. He lets go and turns around to us, anger drenched on his face. Shane hops in the car, and slams his door shut, but the man still stares at us.

"Mikayla." I whisper. She's reaching down low to the wires beneath her. Her eyes flicker down to the wires and she grabs a red and blue one.

She starts sparking them together, and I watch as this angered guy stares at me. He walks to the front of the car, and jumps on the hood.

The car suddenly roars to life and I yell 'yes!' but that guy wasn't very happy with it.

"YECHHHHH!" Is all I can hear from him before Mikayla gases it forward, making him slide over the back of the car, and then she reverses. I can hear him crunch and squish and snap underneath us. There's a blood stain on the front window pane.

Horror and guilt fills me.

"Oh god." I gasp out. Mikayla just stares at the wheel, her hands gripped so tight her knuckles at white. After a few minutes when i've recomposed myself I talk. "Do you want me to drive?" I ask. She doesn't respond, she just starts switching seats with me. I crawl over her and she goes underneath.

Her eyes hide nothing. She's filled with every emotion her eyes can even handle.

I wave the guys forward and Jason starts driving.

"Is there anywhere you want to go?" I ask her quietly.

"I just want to be with Mitchie and in her arms. She doesn't even know why i'm not coming home from work and greeting her with white roses like I do every single time I come home from work and kissing her. I don't think i've ever thanked her for having our daughter, or loving me, or marrying me or supporting me." She starts breaking down, hands covering her face with tears drop down. "I just wish that I told her more that I love her." She cries out.

I pull her over and take her into my arms.

"Don't worry. We'll get out of this and you'll see her again and be with her forever and then you can tell her you love her over and over and over and you can spend more time with your daughter and you can thank your wife for everything she's done for you." I try to comfort her, but it's hard when that person is in denial. But, her sniffles do soften.

I feel so bad for her.

She started to speak again.

_Flashback - Mikayla's Story she's telling Miley._  
_  
"So, Carter is out having a sleepover, and Donna isn't gunna be here for a while. She's babysitting someone else's child tonight." Mitchie said to me._

_"Oh, cool." I replied back, unbeknownst to her plan._

_She walked over to me and whispered in my ear 'follow me'._

Mitchie took my hand and I followed, really too tired to take any notice of anything that was happening.

She stood behind me and put her arms around me. Her chin resting on my shoulder.

"I love you." She whispered.

"I love you too." I said and leant back into her welcoming embrace.

She opened our bedroom door and I was amazed at what I saw.

_The room was lighted by the hundreds of candles that were set a light._

Rose petals covered the floor and there was a couple on our King sized bed.

_"Happy Anniversary." She said. Out from her hands she showed a blue velvet box._

_Our anniversary? Oh no, oh god I forgot!_

I didn't get her anything.

She rolled her eyes, smiled and dragged me towards our bed.

I sat awkwardly crossed legged on our bed for the first time ever and she did the same right next to me.

"Open it." She whispered as she pushed the box onto my lap and nervously bit her lip.

Oh, she's so cute.

_I smiled at her and lifted the lid to the velvet box._

"Oh my god." I gasped out. Inside was the diamond and gold necklace I had told Mitchie I wanted. I had stared at it for like an hour one day through the window of the jewellers. It was a gold chain that had a large diamond in the middle incased in gold with detailed swirls and curves. It costed like two and a half grand.

"So do you like it?" She asked sheepishly.

My thoughts were so jumbled I didn't even know how to speak. I was absolutely speechless.

_I just leaned over to her and kissed her passionately. She giggled and kissed back._

_I pulled her onto the bed so I was laying on her._

Later, when all of our clothes were laying discarded on the floor, she took the necklace from the box. She stared me in the eyes as she placed it around my neck. It hung from my neck and when I layed down on her it rested between her breasts.

I kissed her deeply.

Later...

_She lay atop of me, while my hands just rubbed up and down her back and sometimes played with her hair._

"So what you get me?" She asks.

Oh no, here we go.

_"Uhh, I... err, umm I, I." Was all that came out._

She took her bottom lip and started biting it.

"You forgot. I bet you don't even know what anniversary this is for do you?" She asked as she crawled off of me and walked to the bathroom.

"Of course I do. This was the anniversary of the first time we made love. We always make love on that anniversary." I say as I follow her to the bathroom. She tries to close the door, but I push it open. She starts running a shower and hops in.

"No, it's not actually."

"Look, you have so many stupid anniversaries and we have sex on every single one of them. I can't exactly tell which is which anymore." I shout at her through the shower. She pulls back the shower curtain and glares at me.

"I try to make something special so we can have some time alone. No matter what we do, I just love spending time with you. But I can see that you don't even love me enough to remember the anniversary of our marriage." She throws back the curtain.

_It hits me. Oh, fuck. It is the anniversary._

"And I love spending time with you too, but you don't need to make up anniversaries to spend time with me. I do love you, I love you so much, but i've just been to busy to look at the family calendar. Work has been really busy lately and i've had to stay late nights to get work done."

_"We have five anniversaries Mikayla. One for our first time. The second was when we moved in. The thrid was the day you asked me to marry you. The fourth is our marriage and the fifth is when we had Carter."_

"I know what they are, just not when. Like I said, i've been busy with work." I defend myself, but she always wins when we fight and both she and I know it.

_"Oh, yeah? Busy with work huh? So fucking your slutbag secretary is work now?" She shouts at me. She jumps out of the shower and wraps a towel around her and goes to our room._

I follow her.

"She came onto me and I told you about that!" I shout at her.

_"Yes, you did, but you didn't do anything about. She shoved her tongue down your throat and her hand up your skirt and you didn't even think to get a new secretary!"_

_"I didn't know she was gunna do that!"_

"You said you didn't lead her on, so why the hell would she do that huh?" I hate it when Mitchie is angry. It's like she a completely different person.

"I don't know! I told her I was married and had a kid, but she didn't listen!"

"Oh, wow, yeah, i'm so sure." She crosses her arms and tilts her head a little to the side.

"Look, your so fucking stupid. It was at the christmas party and we had all drank alot!"

_"Oh, so you think that's an excuse to let some girl finger you?"_

_"She didn't finger me." I hate myself right now for hurting her so much._

"Oh, so what did she fuck you with her big ass dick?"

"No!" 

_"Oh, so what did she try to do? I want the truth, what happened?"_

_"Nothing!" My voice cracked, and I think she figured out what happened._

_After a few moments, she gulped loudly and I could see a tear trying to work it's way down her face._

_"She ate you out." She breathed out, shocked by her discovery._

_"No." I said and shook my head._

_"Oh my god." Mitchie whimpered out. She had her hand on her mouth as she shook her head and got dressed._

"That's not what happened." I whisper as I try and stop her from leaving the room.

_"So tell me what happened? The whole truth, everything."_

_I looked into her eyes for a minute, comtemplating it._

"If you don't tell me now, i'm walking out that door and never coming back." She said and pointed to the exit.

"We had some drinks, and then after we danced together, I went to the bathroom..."

"Go on." She said and I could see her trying to conceal her tears.

_"Just as I was about to go into a stall, she entered and pushed me in and locked it."_

"Mhm." Mitchie replied. She waved me on to continue.

_**Flashback inside of a flashback.**_

_**"What are you doing?" I asked as she pushed me against the wall.**_

She didn't reply. She just kissed me and forced her tongue into my mouth. I could taste the tequila we had just being doing shots with.

_**I pulled away from her.**_

"No." I said firmly.

"We're not doing anything wrong." She whispered in my ear as she started grinding against me and pulling up her skirt slowly.

"I'm married and I have a kid." I said, still having some control while being drunk. I just pushed myself away from her and stood close to the wall, trying to avoid her, but it was impossible.

_**"They'll never know." She said quietly as she started to take off her blouse. I could see the pale, smooth skin of her breasts as she was undoing the buttons. I was met with her see through white lace bra. I could see her nipples pressing against the fabric of the bra. She took her hands and let the bra straps fall down and then her hands went back and unclicked the back strap.**_

I closed my eyes as I saw her breasts. I couldn't handle her anymore. I was throbbing, but for christ sake's I was a married girl!

_**She pressed her body against mine and started to slide down.**_

"No." I said and tried to pull her back up.

I heard the bathroom door open and I watched through the slit in the door as someone stumbled in, obviously drunk, and tried to wash their hands.

Then, she just had to moan.  


_**This girl looked at the floor, to where Gwen was kneeling, but I tried to pull her back up.**_

_**"Someone's getting lucky tonight." She giggled out. I watched her leave and I sighed in relief.**_

"Get up here." I picked up her shirt and bra and passed them to her. "Get dressed."

"You don't wanna have some fun?" She asked as her hand went straight up the dress I was wearing and pressed through my thong.

"No." I gasped out.

"I think you do. No one will know. It will be so worth it." She whispered in my ear.

I watched as she slid down my body and shifted up my dress. She pulled my dress over my head, and she was met with the braless me. Her lips went straight for mine, and I didn't hold back as we kissed, but she pulled away and kneeled down.

She pulled down my thong and put it in her back pocket.

I then felt her lips on me.

I stifled my moans well.

Her fingers pressed into me, and before I knew it, we were rocking back and forth to a steady rythem as I rode her fingers to an orgasm.

I can remember doing the same to her, but she didn't hold back her moans as well as I did.

I could only remember coming home, taking a shower and then rolling into bed with Mitchie whom was already asleep.

_Back to Flashback_

_Mitchie stared at me for a while, before coming over and slapping me as hard as she could, and I didn't even blame her. I held my cheek in pain._

"You lied to me!" She shouted.

"Only to protect you!"

"Well, obviously, you can't!"

_"I was drunk. It was a mistake!"_

"Oh, I know it was a mistake, but that'll be the last you ever commit!"

"What do you mean?"

"I have absolutely no respect or trust for you. Take your clothes and sleep in a different room. We'll talk about it in the morning." She said as she pushed me outside._**  
**_

_In the morning..._

_"Hi." I whispered at her. She had huge bags under her eyes and was sat drinking a black coffee. "How did you sleep?" I ask, trying to make a convo._

_"Fine." She replied coldly._

"I'm sorry." I say.

"Now that's what i've been waiting for." She says and looks at me. Her eyes are red and puffy from crying.

_"What do you mean?" I'm confused._

"I've been waiting for you to apologize." She tells me, then drinks from her cup.

_"What for?" I narrow my eyes at her._

"To see if you regretted it."

"I've regretted it my whole life. I wish it never happened and that I should have stayed home with you that night and watched movies and cuddled with you and Carter. Then I would have sent her to bed and then took you right there and then on the couch."

_Tears started streaming down her face. She stood up and took me in a hug._

I was suprised by the action, but I wasn't complaining. I squeeze her tight and hear her cries.

_"I'm so sorry." I say to her._

"I love you so much." She whimpers out.

"I love you too." _**  
**__  
"Don't ever leave me. Promise me that?" She says and looks at me in the eyes. She looked so fragile and soft._

"I will never ever leave you. You are my life and I love you. You, me and Carter are always gunna be together, no matter what. And even if you don't want me, your gunna have me. Even if we break up, which will never happen, i'll love you and need you all the time." I promise her.

She takes me tighter into a hug and I just move us to the couch where me and her lie for hours. I run my fingers through her hair while her fingers draw shapes on the palm of hand.

_End of Flashback_

"She must love you to forgive you that easily." I say to her.

Mikayla has tears running down her face.

"She does, and now I promised her I wouldn't leave her, and now we're stuck here and she probably thinks i've left her." She sobs out.

"We'll be out of here soon and then you can just explain it to her."

"No, you don't understand, she said if I left her, she would kill herself."

I didn't know how to respond, so I just started driving.

"My girlfriend broke up with me, cause I wouldn't come out to my family." I tell her the truth. I know everything about her, and she knows nothing about me, but I think she deserves that.

"We had been dating for a couple years, but it was always in secret. I promised her that when we reached a certain age, that I would tell everyone, but as the years passed, and that age got closer, I got more and more scared of being rejected. When the time finally come to tell everyone, I chickened out, and then me and her got into a huge fight, and so here I am now, lonely."

"Why were you so scared?" She sniffled out.

"My mom had already left, and my sister used to say it was my fault. I just didn't want my daddy to leave as well cause of me."

"Did you tell him?"

"He died."

"I'm so sorry Miley."

"Don't be, he was drunk driving. It was his he took someone with him."

"What a douche." She says and I laugh. "Oh, look there's the guys." She points out the window.

We see that the guys are loitering outside of the car, and are waving us over.

We drive over, and they look cocky.

"What did you guys do now?" I ask when i've rolled down the window.

"Look." He says, and I can see it.

It's a perfectly untouched HUGE convience store next to a sports store.

Yes!

"Let's go." Mikayla says and orders Jason to stay behind and watch the cars.

We enter carefully, and gingerly.

"Oh, god, look at all that food." Shane licks his lips.

"Well, lets shop." I say and grab a shopping cart.

__...

Okay, reviews :) please, i like u guys and i want u to show me u like me 2

... 


	3. Lost Loves Are Found

Okay, well i hope you liked last chapter :)

oh oh oh, in this chapter you meet LILY! : D

But she's a crazy fuck cunt = B

_..._

_Miley's POV_

"No, no alcohol." Mikayla says to me and takes the whisky bottle from my hands.

"Well, if i'm not having sex, and i'm not smoking, I want some form of entertainment." I say to her, and I can see her trying not to smile. I take it back from her hands.

"Look, this isn't some people fucking around with us Miley. These people are infected with a virus. Just hear me out, they attack humans, and are extremely angered and rage filled. They have red glowing eyes, and they can survive getting hit by a car. I'm really sorry to say this, but we're here stuck here with zombies. That's the disease. That's what the government is hiding in here." She tells me. I think about it all, then place the bottle back on the shelf.

She's right. How did I not see it before? I've seen tons of late night zombie movies.

"What are we going to do?"

"I told Jason to get some weapons from the sports store beside us. All we can do is kill them, and then move on until we figure out how to escape."

Hearing those words makes me re-grab the bottle and place it in the cart. Mikayla smiles, and I hunt out on a mission.

Cigarettes. I know it's a horrible habit, but it's all I have for pleasure. It's like a slow suicide, but I don't care.

I push the trolley along, till I reach the counter.

"Ahhh, i'm home my darlings." I say as I grab a plastic back full of cigarettes and cigars and grab all the Zippo lighters from the counter.

I feel a tap on my shoulder.

"AH!"

I turn around to see Nate with a shopping car filled with weapons. He has a couple metal baseball bats, a golf club, a cricket bat, a hockey stick, a javelin spear, and a couple of small guns at the bottom of the cart.

"Hello, my name is Nate. I'm selling all your main zombie killing weapons. We have everything from pitchforks, to ping pong mallets, would you like to purchase any?" He asks with an eyebrow raised just like an old fashioned sale clerk.

I giggle at his joke.

"Greetings, Nate, the names Miley and yes I do believe I would like to buy a weapon. What do you think would fit a pretty little girl like me?" I play along.

"Well, pretty lady, I think a small handgun would do you good." He says and takes one out of the bottom of the cart. He walks behind me and puts it in my hands. "Here's how you use it my darling." He takes it and places his hands around mine. "Just squeeze the trigger and that monster of a contraption coming towards to eat your brains is a goner my dear."

His body is pressed against mine, and I can see what he's trying to do. It's okay, he's harmless.

"Well, golly jee mister, you've been so helpful, how much is it?"

"For you my darling, just a kiss." He says and I raise an eyebrow.

"I think I can handle that price." I roll my eyes and lean in and kiss him.

I know I love Lily, but boy can he kiss.

I always thought I was bi, more than fully gay, and his lips just proved that to me.

It's not just a long peck, it's lips moving in sync, and hands slightly moving lightly across bodies.

His tongue licks my bottom lip asking for entrance, and I don't just grant it, I push my tongue into his mouth as well. Our tongues lightly massage and fight for dominance. His hands grab my waist and push me against the counter. My hands thread through his curly locks. His hands go under my shirt, and I let him. His hands are giving me goosebumps.

I break the kiss.

"Oh, boy, golly you can kiss mister." I say, and just look him over a bit.

"Well, thank you, I just hope i've been helpful." He smirks at my flushed face.

"You've been ever so helpful, how can I ever repay you?" I tease and press our bodies together. 

He leans forward and whispers in my ear.

I take a step back, and see that he's grinning at me cockily.

"No." I say coldly and as I walk away I grab a baseball bat from the trolley. I would never ever do such a nasty thing to a guy i've just met. Ew, yeah, a kiss maybe, but not oral sex.

"Mikayla?" I shout through the store, unable to find her.

I walk down the necessity isle and grab a couple of shower gels, shampoo and feminine hygeine items.

As i'm about 10 steps away from the ending of the isle, I hear a growl.

I watch as a big, bloodied, massacred black guy walks into the isle, and stares at me.

WHY ME?

"Oh god." I place my bags on the floor and hold up my baseball bat. "Fuck off or I will kill you." I threaten it.

It just keeps walking forward and I try to think of how the fuck am I going to get out of this.

He jumps toward me and I thrash my bat wildly, but he just falls to the floor.

I stare at his body beside me that's bleeding a considerable amount for an undead person.

Looking up when your expecting Mikayla, or Jason, or even Shane, to have been your saviour, and seeing someone completely different is a shock. But when that person is your long lost, first and forever love, is a completely different story.

"Lily?" I gasp out. She looks at me, and for a second I see those pale blue eyes that once gazed into mine with love and affection, but they quickly disappear.

The machete in her hand gets twisted around, and she starts to flip it up and down, but now she's not staring at me, she's staring past me.

She moves towards me and raises the sword above her head.

I back up instinctively but catch my footing on the dead guy and fall over but she doesn't slice me up, she slams it into someone behind me.

I watch as the blade plunges into the head cavity of a female zombie behind me. Blood splatters and brains pore out, and all I can do is throw up in my mouth and watch Lily's moves.

I've never seen her so dominating, not even when she plays sports.

One time, when she was trying out for football, and I was a cheerleader, she got crushed. The other male players thought she was too good, and decided to play much too rough. She got a broken arm and broken nose, but the next time she saw that guy, she hit him in the face so hard with her arm cast that she knocked him unconcious. The guys knew not to fuck with her after that.

That was the first day we met. She was wheeled to the hospital, and I offered to keep her company on the ride there since no one was going with her.

Little did I know what we would end up doing after that. Making out in the bathrooms, skipping gym class to make out behind the bleachers and just making out everywhere which soon leaded to kissing in our bedrooms, and then on our beds, and then having sex. I don't know how, but everyone knew about us doing it.

She wrenches the blade from her head by holding onto the weapon and kicking the body away with her foot. She wears blue velvet shoes, grey sweatpants and an red v-neck jumper.

She's still the old Lily.

Lily takes my arm and helps me up.

"Run." She orders and pushes me away, trying to get me to move.

"No, not without you." I tell her firmly.

"More will be coming, and you won't be able to handle them alone." I was just entranced by listening to her melodius voice. I couldn't leave her now, I may never ever see her again, and i'm not willing to risk that.

Think you moron.

"I'm not alone."

"EYAHHHBLEACHHHH!" Is all we can hear throughout the store.

"Go." She begged me. I could see the sweat on her forehead and the stress in her words. "Please, just go and run as fast as you can." She pleads.

"Only if you come with me." I would rather die now than leave her just after i've seen her after all these years.

She was over thinking the idea but when we heard a crash of cans falling, and we turned to see one running at us.

"Everybody get out!" I can hear Mikayla scream throughout the store. Lily grabs my shirt and throws me in front of her.

"Oh shit!" I turn around the corner and ran up a different isle.

"Miley what are you doing?" Lily shouts.

"I forgot something!" I run down the isle and pick up my bags of stuff.

I'm the last out of the shop as we run to the cars with the fucking creatures of the dead following close behind.

I could see more uninfected people by us while I run to the Ferrari with Mikayla and Lily behind me. I open the door and about five people pile into the two seater.

I sit in the passenger seat with a ginger haired girl on my lap while Mikayla sits in the drivers seat with a dark haired girl in her lap and in the middle was Lily.

Mikayla started driving away and the guys soon followed in their Ford.

"The names Miley Stewart." I say to the girl sat on my lap awkwardly.

"Harper Finkle." She smiles awkwardly.

"Lily Truscott." Lily breathes out then looks down at her machete. I place my hand on hers and try to take it from her grip. She pulls back but lets me take it and place it down. I smile at her, and she looks away with tears in her eyes.

She still has her natural bleach blonde hair that I used to run my hands through and occasionally tug on softly with lustful pleasure. Her flawless pale skin is still shining brightly like the sand on the beach and her blue eyes still twinkle when the sun hits them.

I take her hand, and she lets me. I squeeze her hand lightly like she used to when I was scared or nervous.

"Mikayla Torres." Mik whispers, staring out into the grey cement roads that are challenging us silently with their endlessness.

"Mikky?" The girl on her lap asks as she takes her glasses and bandana that was over her face off. She pulls off Mikayla's hat and let's it fall beside them.

"Mitch." Mikayla gasps and the car immediatly stops and throws us forward.

Oh, my fuck, it's Mitchie. Her wife.

I watch as Mikayla takes Mitchie's face in her hands and stares into her eyes. It's a still, calm peaceful moment.

"I thought I would never see you again." Mitchie breathes out.

"Me too, but we're here now, and I don't intend to waste a second." Mik replies and kisses her.

I'm not intranced by their kissing, but by how much love they have for each other. They've been apart for the better part of 12 hours, and they greet each other like they haven't seen one another in years.

Lily is looking at them too and I can't help but think of that time we kissed in her first car. It was such a shitty little sports car, but it had a lot of memories.

"Remember when we-" I start to say to her, but she turns to me.

"No." She cuts me off and grabs the machete from the floor. "I want out."

"Don't let her." I tell Mikayla and she does as I say and locks the doors. I don't know how she did it since she's just been kissing Mitchie for this whole time.

"Let me out." She growls and then brings the machete dripping in blood up to my face.

"Like you said Lillian, you can't fight them alone." I chide back while pushing the blade out of my face. She hates it when someone says her whole name.

She doesn't reply. She just slugs back into her seat.

"Umm, hey, guys, can you stop making out long enough for us to get somewhere somewhat safe?" I tease.

Mikayla just holds up her hand and pulls Mitchie closer to her. Her face is in Mitchie's collarbone and her hands are around her back, centimetres above her butt.

Mik unlocks the doors and crawls out with Mitchie still around her hips.

She waves the guys over.

"Hey, so you and Harper are gunna take the Ferrari and me, Mitch, Lily and Miley will take the mini van." She says to Jason.

"What mini van?" Lily asks.

Mikayla raises an eyebrow.

"Oh no, here we go again." I whine.

...xXx...

It's pink. The whole freaking mini van is a bright, neon pink. The seats are pink, the paint job is pink and even the dashboard is pink.

"I'm on a pink overload." Lily jokes and I giggle but she quickly turns away.

I just wish it was the old days when I would come home and she would greet me with a big makeout session and groping and then sit down and have dinner, then watch a movie but not even watch it cause we were too busy getting it on, on the couch.

Lily's driving, i'm in the passanger seat while Mik and Mitch are kissing passionately in the back.

"How's life?" I ask Lils.

"I've been married twice, now divorced twice, and i'm engaged. No kids since the marriages never lasted longer than a month. I work as an accountant and George runs his own garage fixing bikes and cars. I live in Texas. That's life. That's all that has happened. You?"

"Oh. Umm, I uhh, i'm a lawyer. I live in New York. That's all."

"That's it?" She asks and looks at me suprised.

"Eyes on the road." I order and cross my arms. She does, but asks again.

"Is that really all?"

"Yes! I've been one lonely fuck since you left. I don't date, and my life is my career. Happy to hear you ruined me?" I shouted.

I could hear shuffling in the back and looked to see Mikayla and Mitchie with swollen lips and ruffled clothes staring at me, shocked at my words.

"Go back to groping each other." I say, and Mik shrugs but Mitchie pushes her away and listens to us.

"No, i'm not. You should have moved on Miley."

"You left in the middle of the night, no note, no call, just out of the blue and you want me to move on? I thought for years that maybe I meant nothing to you, and still think that. I thought about every reason for years, and then I figured it out. You left cause I wouldn't come out to my father. Well, guess what? One night after you left, he died. I didn't get to tell him. You had left me and so had my father, so I didn't really know what to do! I was a wreck for months and even years! How could I ever move on after all of that?"

"I didn't know." She whispered.

"Yeah, you didn't know. And now, we're here, locked like rabbits forever in this cage, and I have to spend it with the one person who broke my heart, but I still love." I slump down in my seat, just realizing what I told her. "I must seem pathetic to you. After all these years, you've moved on and lived, and i've just stayed the broken old Miley Stewart who wasn't brave enough to tell her family that she was in love with another girl."

"No, your not. You were in love, and love gives you hope. I never ever truly moved on either, but I forced myself to keep moving. I never meant to break your heart. I thought it would help you. You wouldn't love me anymore and you would find a guy who treats you nicely and you like him and then you would fall in love, and even though it wouldn't have been me marrying you, I would be happy cause you wouldn't have been rejected by people thinking your irregular or wrong."

"I can see what your saying, but your the only think I ever need in life. Everybodies know's im gay, or bi or whatever I am. I'm proud of it, and i'm not afraid to shout it to the world."

I take her hand and lean in. I get to graze my lips over hers. and my breath hitches but we're interupted by a loud smash.

A crazy ass zombie hits the back window and smashes it.

"Be right back." Lily says and jumps out, machete in hand.

"No, no, no." I jump out as I see tens of zombies coming at her. It's a trap.

These people are dead, how the hell can they even think of this?

I pull the small handgun out the back of my pants and shoot the fucking bitch in the head. It's recoil slams my arm back and hits the car window.

"Fuck!" I shout and Lily looks at me, hand grasping my wrist.

"Get in the car." She rolls her eyes and hops into the pink van.

While driving away she gets Mitchie to drive and inspects my wrists.

She turns it over but the car suddenly swerves and me and her roll into the window.

I'm crushed under her body, and I really wouldn't mind, except for my wrist is throbbing in pain.

"Can't you drive straight?" We shout at Mikayla's lover, but it's obvious why she can't when we look at her.

Mikayla is giving her a hickie on her neck and is slowly moving her kisses lower to her breasts.

"Mik! Stop it!" I can't believe how much she can't be apart from her. She tears away from her body and looks visibly sad.

"Okay, let's check this wrist." She says and bends it up and down. "It's not broken, it's just a strain, probably twisted."

"When did you get so knowledgeable? This used to be me, wrapping up your cuts and bruises."

"I took a course in nursing. I was, umm, kind of lost about what to do when I left, so I tried a lot of things."

"So, did you pass the course?"

"Yeh, I passed them all, but I just didn't like any of them that much to stick with it."

"Watch out guys, this road's bumpy." Mitchie warns.

We got ready for what we thought would be a little bit of rocking back and forth in the back seat.

Nuh uh.

The car fell what felt like 10 feet and we flew up and hit our heads on the roof.

"Bitch tits!" Someone shouts. *Cough Mikayla Cough*

And I was right when I heard Mitchie shout and tell her off saying 'Watch your language'.

"Oh, so, she wears the pants in the relationship?" Lily teases.

"No!" Mik argues.

"Guys, it's bumpy again!" Mitch shouts.

Me and Lily are thrown forward and then flown back. I hit her body and pin her underneath me. The car bumps one more time and turns us over.

We're on the seats, spread out. Lily's on top of me.

"How long has it been since we've been like this?" She breathes out.

"Too long." I whisper. My voice is thick and heavy and my breathing is erratic.

Our faces our so close I can feel the heat radiating from her. I press our cheeks together and put my hand on her back.

We're not kissing, and we're not doing anything sexual, we're just remembering each others feel. I can hear and feel her breath in my ear.

I pull back to look into her eyes and I grazed her nose with mine like we always use to.

Her smile grew and I squeezed her tighter in my embrace.

I flicker my gaze between her eyes and lips.

I try to press our lips together for the first time in years, but she pulls away.

Looking at her now shows a different story. Her face is cold. Stone cold.

"George is a good man." She tells me. Stupid fucking fiance.

Her body on mine now feels odd and wrong. It feels heavier and more dominant.

"Get off of me." I say and try to push her off, but she doesn't let me. Her arms pin and hold me down. I'm actually suprised by how much strength she has gained since she left. "You can't do that to me. You can't be the old Lily and then be a bitch and hurt me, then not let me go."

She leans down to my ear, and I can feel her hot breathe on me.

"I can do whatever I want." She whispers and jumps off.

The car stops.

"We're here." Mikayla announces cheerfully, but when she looks at me, her smile drops.

I'm in the corner of the car, arms around myself, and head down hiding my silent tears.

Why can she do that to me? But more importantly, why do I let her?

"What did you do to her?" Mikayla screams at LIly. Lily just smirks and jumps out of the van.

Mikayla in her anger, follows.

"What did you do?" She shouts and follows the weapon bearing Lily.

Shit. I got out of the car and raced behind them with Mitchie taking up the rear.

"I taught her a lesson and put her in her place."

"Fuck you! She loves you, and you left her! You're just one big fucking cowardly asshole!" She shouts.

Lily turns around, machete swinging as fast as lightning. Mikayla ducks and punches her in the stomach.

This can't end good.

Lily swings down and Mikayla dodges to the side and steps on her hand, getting her to drop the oversized blade.

Lily tackles her down and starts choking her.

Mitchie starts running at them, but she's too far away.

So I start running.

I don't want to have to hurt her, but she's going to kill Mikayla.

But before I can even get there Shane wraps an arm around her neck, cutting off her air, and drags her away.

Mitchie and I reach Mikayla whom is coughing on the floor.

"Babe, babe, are you okay?" Mikayla nods and I can see her tears. Mitchie sits on the floor and takes her into her arms.

I crumble beside them.

Nate and Jason come running.

Nate kneels by me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

I just nod and place my arms around his neck and start crying into his shirt.

"Okay, hold on, we'll take you somewhere to sleep." He picks me up and walks me to a building.

" *sniff* where are we? *sniff* ?" I ask him.

"We're at Mikayla's old house. She gave us directions here and she said it's all safe to sleep here. Some of us are going to get food and some are getting other stuff like entertainment. Tomorrow we find a walmart and set up shop there."

I just nod and continue my odd sniffles. He takes me to the back bedroom.

He sits me down on a chair and pulls some sheets out of the closet.

"So, where do you live?" He smiles, making a convo.

"New York. Around Brown Road." I say and try to stop my sniffling. It's so embarassing.

"Me too, I live opposite the Empire State building."

He makes the bed and picks me up and puts me on it.

Nate drags a duvet over us and looks into my eyes.

He leans in and pecks my lips.

"I really like you, so i'm going to ask you, will you be my girlfriend?" He whispers.

Should I? Does he just want sex? Or does he actually like me?

What about Lily? Will she go crazy? Or would she actually care?

"Yes." I agree. He kisses my lips, and I can't help but like him with those soft lips of his.

"Hey you guys!" Shane shouts. We stop kissing and look at him over the duvet. "Oh, okay, sorry for interupting."

"No, it's okay, nothing was happening." I said and he nodded and left.

Our lips locked again. I wanted it to stay soft, and smooth but he obviously wanted it hotter and more how should I say? Moving faster than I wanted.

His kisses came sloppier and then proceeded to move down my neck.

My mind was clouded and my stomach was flip and flopping.

His hands seeked entrance to my shirt. He pulled it up and over my head.

Nate's hands lifted me up and put me on top of his hips and his hands directed my head back down to his lips. His hands quickly unclasped by bra without me even knowing, and my chest was revealed to him. I could feel whatever was under his pants stiffen.

"I umm, I think we're moving too fast." I whispered as I broke the kiss, hands covering my bare breasts.

"Okay, i'll just leave you to sleep." He says and pecks my lips.

"Goodnight." He whispers.

"Night."

He walks out and I fall sleepy. It's been a long day. I got kidnapped and put into a zombie infested wasteland where I met good people, and Lily once again where she tried to kill my friend and had to be dragged away. Where I got a boyfriend and now I rest in Mikayla's house.

I look up at the ceiling where little glow and the dark stars shine brightly.

I feel my eyes become heavy, and I can barely keep them open.

...

Okay, dont hate me cuz their dating, they dont date for long.

i hate nate D : he makes me crazy


	4. Watch Duty  Turned Sour

**Okay, this chapter is like other peoples POV, plus Lily's as well. So its a change from Miley's POV to the other people.  
I hope u like it : B**

**OH! just so you know the harper/jason couple is now cancelled cuz i dont like them plus they die (I know, spoiler, sorry)**

**...**

_Mikayla's POV_

I can't belive today. I'm taken and arrested into a disease infested and left thinking that i'm never going to see my wife again, but then out of the blue, she's here and surviving through this monstrous time beside me.

I rub her face back and forth with my fingers.

"I love you." I tell her.

"I love you too." She whispers.

"You know how much I love you, and I just want to tell you something." I squeak out and shuffle closer to her. "I could never live if you died, and if it comes down to it, I will die for you." She started shaking and tears started leaking down her eyes so I wrapped her up in my arms. "but I need you to promise me something. If that ever happened, and I died, I need you to keep moving on and living for Carter."

"Mikky..."

"No, listen Mitchie Torres. No matter what, you will leave this place with or without me. I will do everything in my power to keep you alive. I entered this place, heart broken thinking that i'll never see you, but I would have never wished you to be here. I would never ever wish this place on anyone. But, now knowing your here gives me hope, yet crushes me internally. I get hope, cause i'm here with you, but I can't handle the thought of anything hurting you. I wanted to see you so badly, but I did not want you here in this hell."

She shakes her head again.

"Listen to me now." She croaked out. "Both of us are gunna get out of here and we'll go home and take a holiday with Carter and spend time. We'll think back at this time and just laugh and wonder why we were ever worried. Neither of us are gunna die. No one is and we'll go home and live together forever and ever and love each other."

I place my face underneath hers, our cheeks touching and my nose grazing by her ear. I close my eyes.

"Mitchie Torres, I will comfort you when your sad, and shelter you when your cold. You're my other half. I will never ever leave you. You have my heart and my soul and without you, I wouldn't be the person I am today. Even if I never ever met you, i'm still sure I would miss you. You filled the hole in my chest with your love. I love you Mitchie Torres, forever and ever." I whisper my wedding vows to her.

That was the best day of my life. I wanted to be in a tux, but she convinced me to wear a dress. I wore a white dress that was strapless and went mid thigh. She wore about the same, but hers was just a few inches longer and had thin spaghetti straps keeping up her cleavage. I had never ever seen a more beautiful person in the world, and the best part was that she was all mine.

We got married on the beach in Hawaii while the sun was setting. No one there, just us and the priests. It was a dream come true.

We had tried so hard to keep it from the paparazzi and the press since Mitchie was an A class star, but the next day our wedding was all over the paper and the news.

She kissed my cheek, and switched our positions so that now her face was under mine. She ran her hand up my body and let it land on my neck.

"Mikayla Harrison, the day I met you, I wanted to know you. The day we kissed was the day I knew I loved you. I've loved you since then, and every second i'm with you, I love you even more. In other peoples eyes, your Mikayla, but to me your my love, my wife, my soulmate. I know everything about you, but everyday I learn something new. You always suprise me with every action you do. It's just like I can't get enough of everything you do, and how you do it. I need you forever and ever. I love you Mikayla Harrison - Torres."

I always thought that her vows were better than mine, but she says the same to me.

I can't even believe how lucky I got with her.

I just nod and kiss her lips.

My hand goes straight for her pants and she giggles that sexy, innocent laugh that I would never ever want to live without.

I run my hand up the side of her thigh and squeeze her butt.

"You perve." She laughs out.

"You always say that when I tie you to the bed." I whisper in her ear.

I pull her shirt up and climb atop of her.

_Shane's POV_

I walked in on Miley and Nate kissing. I have to admit, I hate that dickhead.

He's so cocky and big headed. He was making fun of gay guys in the car when the girls weren't in there.

When he's a zombie i'm gunna shoot him in the face so his brains blow up.

I walk around Mik's house on night watch, gun at the ready.

"Hey." I hear.

I whip around, gun pointed, heart racing.

"Oh, hey, it's you. I nearly had a heart attack." I say to Justin while grabbing my chests. It's beating ridicolously, and it's not just cause he scared me.

He's so handsome. His thick jelled hair and clearly attractive face capture me. He actually has the most defined muscles i've ever seen since he's wearing a black wife beater.

"Oh, sorry. I just wanted to talk. So, how are you about everything? Like, being here with everything?" He asks caringly.

"It's not that hard since I don't actually have people to go home to cause I live by myself. But, I guess the thought of dying here scares me since I haven't really lived and fell in love. Plus, I don't exactly wanna be eaten." I joke. He smiles at me, and it makes me weak in the knees and heart.

"I'm sure you'll find the right person. I mean, your a great person, so you won't be alone for long. Yeah, that's not my preferred way to die." He replies.

"Thanks. So, what way would you die?" I ask, wanting to know him a little more, even though i'm supposed to be keeping watch on the house.

"I want to die with the man I love right beside me."

"Your gay?" I ask, kinda shocked. He just looks and acts so straight.

"Yeah, I am, gotta problem?" He asks, but he doesn't seem angry when he says it, just more concerned.

The most perfect looking guy in the world is gay?

I feel like looking up to the heavens and thanking god right about now.

"No, i'm gay too." I shrug.

"Wow, that's great." He smiles and I smile back.

"So, do you have a boyfriend?" I quiz, now extremely curious about him.

"No, i'm very much single."

"Wow, a person like you? Single? You tell lies." I give him the best side smile I can muster up, and I think it works. He leans against the wall and nods.

"Yeh, well I just haven't found the right guy yet. Well, that's a lie. I like someone, but I don't think this guy likes me back." He winks at me. I think he just flirted.

I put my arm out to lean on the wall, but I guess I didn't measure accurately the distance since I didn't reach it as I leaned on it. I fell face flat against my wall and quickly try to regain my composure.

He chuckles lightly and I try flipping my hair out my face. When it doesn't move I blow on it and then I just end up moving it with my fingers.

"That was cute." Justin winks.

"Thanks." I accept foolishly.

"Your cute." He tells me and I can't help but blush. This guy is such a charmer. "Look, I just have to tell you. I like you."

My heart skips a beat, and I can't help but become speechless.

Say something you idiot!

"I like you too." Oh, thank god! Good work mouth and brain. Keep it up.

He walks closer to me and stands not but inches, and then I can feel his lips on mine.

Oh jeez. My knees become weak and he grabs my body to keep me up and pushes me against the wall.

His lips press hard on mine, but then there gone.

"Sleep in my room tonight?" He asks.

"I'm on watch duty." I tell him.

"Give it to someone else." He suggests.

"Okay." I grab his hand and walk to someone's room.

_Lily's POV_

I watched as Shane and Justin walked into my room, holding hands.

"That's cute." I say.

"Thanks." They answered at the same time and blushed at each other. I rolled my eyes, they're so good together. "Listen, cause your up, can you stay on watch duty?" They ask.

I can only guess what they wanna do.

"Yeah, sure. Have fun." I chide, but Shane looks at me odd.

"You're Miley's ex right?" He asks, and I nod. "Well, did you know that Miley and Nate are dating?"

"No, I didn't, but thanks." I say and wave them away.

How dare she? Is she just trying to get me back because of the George thing?

This is such a Miley move. She's always getting jealous about everything she doesn't have. She will do anything to get her revenge.

I grip the machete in my hand and find the back room I saw her walk to with Nate earlier today.

As I walked closer to the back room, I could hear groans.

"No fucking way." I say as I place my ear against their door curiously.

I peek open the door, but only Miley is in here.

I walk closer to her and see her distressed face.

"Miley, Miley, your having a nightmare." I say as I shake her body awake.

Her eyes open, and they get wider as they see me. She retracts further away from me and deeper into the bed.

"You were having a nightmare." I tell her.

"Oh, umm, thanks. What are you doing up?" She asks and pulls back the blanket and motions for me to sit on the edge of the bed. I do, and awkwardly might I say.

"I'm on watch. Shane and Justin wanted some alone time." She laughs lightly.

"Would you do something for me?" She asks, now serious.

"Yes."

"Kiss me."

"Miley..."

"Just do it." She pulls back the blankets a little further and leans up on her elbows.

She's wearing just a lacy bra. I immediatly look at my lap, being polite. Now I can see her hip bones from where the blanket shows her off.

Is she wearing pants?

She still has her tanned skin and the freckle on her neck that I always thought was so cute. No matter how I touched her, she would always groan out.

Her hair is still long, brown and in curly loose ringlets that pass her shoulders.

She puts her hand on my face, and I can't help but lean into her touch.

Her hand brings me in closer to her.

"Kiss me." She repeats more firmly.

I can't help but do so.

Her lips have the same feel. Their just perfect. They don't stick out too much, and it's not like she has the lips where it's like she doesn't have any.

She groans out, and I just loose that more self control.

My body is stiff, not wanting to go overboard.

She takes my hands and pulls me onto the bed just a little more.

Lips start to move slowly, just testing the waters. I still know every single angle and area of her lips.

Miley's hand takes mine and places it on her bare hip. I can feel her shaped hip bone. I press my fingers into her skin softly and she groans out.

George.

"No." I say and pull back. The duvet has been pulled back that much further to tell she's not wearing anything down below.

"Lily, do you still love me?" She asks.

"George is a good man." I defend.

"You've already said that, but do you love him?" She presses.

"No." I whisper, ashamed. He's such a great guy, but it's like no matter what he does, I always compare him to Miley and see that she's so much better in every way. I feel like i've used him to forget Miles.

"Lily Truscott, I love you, and I know somewhere deep down, you love me too."

"You hurt me Miley."

"I'm sorry, but when you left me in the middle of the night, it hurt me, alot Lily. I was broken after that night. I still love you, and i'm right here in front of you, wanting you."

"What about Nate?" I ask, wanting to know her explanation for that stupid fuck kissing her.

"I thought I liked him, but not twenty minutes ago, he came into this room while I was sleeping and ripped off my underwear, trying to rape me. Me and him are over."

"He tried to..." I picked up the machete and lept off the bed. She jumped up and held onto my arms, pushing me back.

"No, it's okay, Jason took care of him." I look down and gasp.

"Your naked." I said, eyes closed.

"You've seen it all before." She whispers in my ear and kisses my cheek.

She goes to walk away, but I grab her arm and pull her to me.

I kiss her passionately, and for once I don't even care about George.

Her hand runs down my arm and then to my fingers where she slowly pulls off my engagement ring. I let her for some reason.

She breaks the kiss and looks into my eyes, biting her lip aswell.

"I still wear mine, and I still have yours. Do you want it?" She asks. She shows her hand, which has her old engagement ring on. It's looks just as shiny the day we tried them on.

After all these years, she kept the ring? I left it on the bedside table the night I left her.

She takes of her knecklace which was a big heart, and opens it up. It's a locket.

She pulls out a small gold ring with a 8 point diamond star in the middle. We had matching rings. Just looking at it kills me knowing what time i've wasted in my life without her.

"I know you might not wear it, but I do want you to have it. I mean, it does truly belong to you." She opens my hand, places it in my palm and then closes my fingers over it.

I nod, and then remember that i'm on watch duty.

"I have to get back to watching the house in case of zombies." I remind her.

"Okay. Please, be safe Lily." She tries to kiss me, but I walk away instead, avoiding it all.

I leave and slam her door closed.

I have other things on my mind.

...xXx...

I walk up the stairs, sauntering around with absolutely nothing to fucking do.

"YECHHHHBLATHACAT!" Is all I can hear. I raise the machete up and grip it tighter, getting ready.

I narrow my eyes.

It's the call of the zombies.

I step quietly across the room to the window, wanting to know what's out there.

The back door smashes open and a man comes running through. He's soaking wet with the rain that's poaring down like cats and dogs.

My mind races at what I should do.

I stare at him, and he starts twitching crazily. It's like he's having a ceisure.

His head snaps towards me, eyes searing with hunger.

He charges at me. I raise the blade up, ready to swing, but I watch as a female monster charges in and runs to the rooms.

Miley.

I run at the guy, and he runs at me. I swing my weapon down with vengace and slice his head off of easily cause his rotting flesh. 

Peering down on his body made me absoulutely nauseous. That man that now lays in two used to be person as well.

I hear a scream and I bolt to the back rooms.

"Miley? Miley?" I scream repeatedly.

I literally smash through her door and find her getting dressed.

Who screamed then?

I run back out to find a door with bloodied hand marks on.

"Okay, calm yourself Lily." I take a deep breath before pushing the door open with my foot gingerly.

I peer in the room, but there's no one in here.

"PLACHKKKKK!" I hear it to turn around to a woman running at me.

I jump forward and stab her in the chest. I twist and turn the blade in her and push it in further. I rip the oversized knife out of her and hit her in the face with the handle of the blade.

She falls to the floor and I watch the blood pour out from her.

That's when I see it.

Oliver and Jackson lie, dead, massacred and bleeding on the floor.

"Are you okay?" I hear someone ask but I just slam the door in their face.

I walk to them and think it over.

If I don't kill them, they'll just come back and kill us.

The knife in my hand does what I need to do. It cuts their heads off.

I sit on the bed, tyring to stop the tears running down my face.

I know understand that their is no such thing as strong or weak people. The difference is just that weak people show their emotions, and strong people hide them away for later.

I rub my eyes, stopping the tears, but I know it's only saving them for later.

"Lily..." I hear Miley whisper.

"FUCK OFF!" I growl and reclose the door.

I look at their bodies one more time before pulling blankets over them and leaving the room.

"We need to go. When one of them dies, more come. We've seen it happen. Get your clothes, and weapons. Search the house for things we might need or be able to take." I say to the now group of people staring at me, trying to wake from their nightly grogginess. They nod and stumble away. "And put a hurry on it!" I shout.

We need to get organized if we're gunna survive this. If we don't pick up, we're going to die.

And as for Miley, well... i'm completely confused about her.

...

Okay, so review :) and then ill give you a already written chapter. think about it, ive already wrote chapter 5 and im working on six, so get going on the reviewing so you can get the chapters : B


	5. Noisy Dreams

**Miley and Lily sexy time? No, not yet, sorry for getting your hopes up. they don't go the full way, but they do have some kick ass make out sessions, and some clothes are shed. :P**

**OMFG, don't listen to Iglu & Hartley - In This City when ur trying to write, you get so distracted. its da best song eva and u just wont be able to stop listening to it.**

**...**

_Miley's POV_

I watch as Lily walks away, rubbing her temples.

I can't let her stay this stressed out. I'm not helping, but I think I can.

"Lily."

"What Miles?" She asks. A nickname is a good sign.

"Please, just talk to me." I plead.

"About what? What's happening now? Or what happened years ago?" She snaps back.

"I just want to make sure your okay Lily. I care about you!"

"You want to know if i'm okay?" She shouts, and I can't help but take a step back. She has a savage look in her eyes. "I've killed lots of people here, and it's eating me inside out!"

Lily's face is just stone cold hatred, and I think it's aimed at me.

"I know, I have aswell, and it stings my heart, but we have to keep moving in this place. We don't have time to be sorrowful Lily."

"I DON'T WANT TO HAVE TO FACE THIS!" Lily shouts at me. I flinch at her loudness. She drives me back against the wall and her hands go to each side of my head. "I can't handle it." She says, now at a whisper, salty water dripping from her eyes. I can now see the vulnerable side of her she hasn't shown since we've been here.

"You won't have to handle it alone." I whisper back and let my hand cup her cheek.

Her hands drag down the wall and land on my hips.

She leans in but stops, so I close the hesitant distance between our bodies. Our lips are pressed together, and are sharing sloppy kisses. I wrap my arms around her neck, pulling her that much more closer to me. She pushes me against the wall harder and harder each second, becoming more dominant. Her lips part mine and our tongue touch each other. I don't ever want this to end. It's too great. It's perfect.

Someone at door interrupts us.

"We have to go you guys." Justin whispers.

Lily pulls away from me and knocks Justin's shoulder as she walks out.

Justin gives me an understanding look and holds out his hand. I take it, wanting the comfort.

_Lily's POV_

We all regather in the living room. The faces on all of us are undeniably scared.

"Where is Oliver and Jackson?" Jason asks. Everybody looks at me, and all I can do is give them a sad and sorry face.

I can hear the 'oh my gods' and the 'oh noes' and other sentences of shock and terror.

But, i'm taken back by Nate. He walks to Miley and hugs her side... and she leans into him. He kisses her head, and I think I threw up in my mouth.

What is going on? He looks completely unharmed. When she said 'Jason dealt with him', what did she mean? And if he tried to rape her, why is she even being anywhere near him?

"Okay, so Mik, Mitch, Jason, Harper, Shane, Justin, go get the cars ready. Me, Miley and Nate will search the house for things we need." I say and they go to their duties, but I just stare at the two.

"Miley...?" I ask, very confused. She attempted to send Nate away, but I told him to stay.

"Look, Lily, what I said to you before was a lie." She whispered.

"So, you lied to me about Nate trying to rape you, so I would kiss you?" I say loudly so Nate could hear. His arm immediatly leaves her side, and I smirk internally.

"I would never rape anyone." He defends, but no ones listening.

"Lily, me and Nate are dating. I just lied to keep you happy." She said, and Nate's arm went right back to her hip. A bit low if you ask me.

"Hmph, sounds just like you. Lying to the people you care about."

She looks like she's going to implode, and it makes me happy.

I walk away, and grab my machete.

"Let's go." I say, and they follow.

I walk out the back door straight into the pouring rain, and I see the cars, but that's not what stops me.

"Fuck." Is the word I say to myself.

It's like zombie land.

There is tons of them, just standing in the road.

I open the car door and slip in, and everybody just stares at me in shock.

"What are the zombies doing?" Shane asks.

"I don't know." I answer as Miley gets into the minivan.

I wonder where Nate is? Pffft, like I give a fuck. Hopefully, he's being eaten.

"So, do you want to try to drive them over?" I ask Mikayla who sits in the drivers seat.

"I will if you want me too." She shrugs and takes Mitchie's hand.

I pull out a small walkie talkie. Luckily, these work. Me and Harper found these right after we we're dropped off here.

"Hey, Harper, you there, over?" I ask.

"Yup, i'm here, over." I can hear over the fuzz through the item. Bless you short wave radios.

"What do you wanna do? Over."

"I think you know what we should do." I hear her say before the Ferrari bursts away and starts running people over.

The zombies slowly stir. It's like their sleeping... while standing up.

I smirk and tell us to drive away while the Fusion follows us, driving over the bodies, making sure their dead. I can hear all the bones snapping beneath us.

It's called the double tap. It's just making sure the person you just attempted to kill, is really dead.

"Good call Harper. Lily out." I say and turn off the walkie talkie.

I look at Miley, whose sat, head leaning against the window.

"Cat got your tongue?" I ask.

She just shrugs, not even looking at me.

"Where's lover boy?" I ask Miley.

"Leave her alone." Mikayla tells me.

"Go fuck your hoebag Harrison." I say, and then I have 3 sets of eyes on me.

Mikayla's, Mitchie's and Miley's.

"I swear I will push you out this car and let the zombies eat you if you don't shut the fuck up." Mikayla threatens. "And that's Torres to you." She snaps.

"I was just asking. You don't need to get your panties in a twist." I say to her. I can see she wants to retaliate, but Mitchie doesn't let her.

"Babe, she just wants a reaction. Be the adult here." She says and kisses her lips.

"Well, I have to admit, Mitchie is more responsible than the drug doing, hoe fucking, slut celebrity I thought she was." I really want to break her down. She's pissing me off.

Mikayla just takes her hand and smiles while shaking her head. She pulls over.

"Shane, your driving. Lily get in the passenger seat. Us three girls will sit in the back." She orders. She holds up a gun, and suddenly, I can't find anything cocky to say. How ironic.

We all crawl over each other awkwardly and carry on with the journey.

_Miley's POV_

I'm actually really proud of Mikayla right now. After what Lily just said, I would have killed her if she was talking about my wife. But, I can hear her say the occasional threat about what she wants to do to her.

I sit, alone, in the back seat.

"Here, have some fun." Mitchie says and passes me and iPod.

"God bless you." I joke, but I actually mean it. I haven't heard a song in hours. It's been killing me already.

I put the earphones in, but I just kinda want Nate right now.

The slow rocking rythem of the car makes me sleepy. I fall under sleeps spell.

_Miley's Dream_

I'm with Nate. It's just like it was the night before when I told him we were going to fast, but we're not stopping. He pulls my shirt up and then shifts me till i'm above his hips, while I can feel his slight erection in my crotch.

His hands pull me back down for a kiss and then they slide down my back to my bra strap. He doesn't ask as he unsnaps it and pulls it off. I can feel the bare air on my chest.

He looks down to gawk and I can feel his pants press further and harder between my legs.

"Your so sexy." He whispers out, but it doesn't sound like his voice. It sounds a little feminine.

He pulls of his shirt and presses our bodies together. His hands slide down my back to my butt. He squeezes it lightly, eliciting a squeal from me. Nate's hand drag around to the front of my pants and fumble with the button, our lips still locked together. The zipper is now down and he works them off of me.

I kick them off and he pulls off his own jeans.

We're in nothing but our underwear now.

I have this feeling in my body, and it's saying for me to stop, but it's like I can't.

I pull off my underwear, and pull down his, and is met with his growing hardness. He presses it between my thighs and just lets it rests between my legs, just under my crotch.

He rolls me over, and what I thought I would see which were his muscular, strong legs are missing. They are replaced with long, slender, pale feminine ones.

Blackness takes over my dream and I beg for Nate again, wanting it all to go away.

When the light returns hands that are softer than Nate's are caressing me. I groan out at the touch.

I'm rolled over again, and when I look Nate's six pack is all that's in my sights.

Darkness once again.

But the light soon returns and when I can see, his six pach has been replaced by a firm, toned, snow colored, female stomach.

I can see his chest with soft, yet firm peaks of muscles.

Black. I can't see anything. It's like flashes of darkness surround us, and something of his changes and then when light returns he's more and more of a girl. 'He' is barely a 'him' anymore anyways.

The light is back, and his chest is gone, and is replaced by a pair of full, luscious breasts that look strangely familiar.

I look down between my legs where his penis still resides, pushing itself into me, working it's way deep. I grab onto his now small female shoulders and let my nails dig in.

I can hear a moan, but it's a girls.

Pitch black. But, when the lights back and I look down, there is no penis in me. It's just a strap on connected to some skinny, defined hips.

I look to see his face, but it's gone, and a shine of beach blonde hair washes by me as this person turns me over. He's gone and so is the room I spent last night in.

Now it's my old apartment. Just how it used to be, where me and Lily slept every night. Nothings out of place.

I finally get to look up, and I can see her now. There is no 'he'. There is only Lily. She's staring back at me, love and lust in her eyes. She laughs lightly and kisses my lips, and I can hear her speak.

"I know, it was weird my first time too." She giggles, and I realize what she was talking about. "I love you." She whispers.

"I love you too." I reply as she kisses down my chest. From there on, it was just a blur of hot and sweaty loving pleasure, and me calling out her name a lot.

_Miley's POV - Present Day_

"Miley, wake up!" Mik shouts in the background. I can feel her shaking me, but I don't want to let go of that dream. I try and close my mind to everyone around me. If I wake up, that dream will never come back again, and it's the only place where I can have her as mine.

"Miley!" I hear Lily shout, and that's what awakens me. She sounded worried.

"What?" I groan out.

"You umm, you were having a nightmare." Mikayla informs me and goes back to talking to Mitchie.

"It wasn't a nightmare, it was a dream." I whisper and huddle in the corner, feeling suddenly cold. Lily looked at me, an unknown expression on her face, and turned away, probably hiding her tears.

The dream was the last night before she left. It was my first time for her using a strap-on, on me. I had technically lost my virginity, but not physically, and all I wanted was for Lily to have it. She had taken it, and then left the same night.

"Anyways, we're here." Mitch smiles at me, then grabs her weapon of choice.

I can hear her whispering words of safety to Mikayla in the corner.

"Please, be careful when we get out of this car. I couldn't stand it if anything happened to you. Carter needs us, not one of us, both of us. I love you." She kisses her lips, and hands us each a bandana.

"Listen up guys. Cover your mouths, eyes, cuts, everything. If a drop of blood goes into your mouth, in less than 5 days, you'll be one of them. We found that out in a diary that was left here, they wrote everything about the zombies." She ties one around her face and puts one on Mikayla. She hands out some sunglasses and snowboarding goggles. "Don't let them bite, scratch or even touch you. We're going out in small teams. Me and Mik will go first." She advised. I bet we look like idiots with snow goggles and pink bandana's on.

She kissed Mikayla deeply one more time before dragging them both outside and shutting the van door.

Shane jumped out, and I looked at Lily. She was wearing sunglasses, but her bandana was just around her neck.

"Stay close." She said as she crawled over the seats and sat with me in the back, waiting for the go signal. "Hold on." She said as I tried to open the exit to the van.

She pulled down my bandana cautiously. She leant in, and our lips became closer and closer. She was hesitant, and twitched back a couple times, but we finally had our lips pressed together.

I had closed my eyes, enjoying the feel, but she pulled away, yet I didn't want her to. If this was the last time we would ever kiss for some reason, I wanted to make sure it was worth it.

"What was that for?" I ask, knowing she was still thinking about George.

"Good luck." She squeaked out. 

I grabbed her face and connected our lips. I parted her lips with my tongue and was greeted by hers. I let out a small moan since her hand was slipping up my shirt, towards my breasts. She was kissing back with just as much force.

At a moment like this, nobody would think it was a good time to be starting out a make out session, but try telling us that.

The kisses got sloppier and sloppier and everything was heating up. Her lips trailed down my neck and she pulled back my shirt to get to the area my bra was showing. We both realized it was in the way, so she took it off. Lily sucked on my neck, leaving a hickie no doubt and I couldn't help but let a moan out. Just the feel of her lips on my neck made my heart race and my throat whimper all by itself.

Her hand had somehow made its way down my body to the front of my skinnies. I couldn't feel my knees anymore. She could completely unhinge me sexually with the smallest of advances.

"Are you guys there?" I heard through the walkie talkie over the fuzz.

"Put your shirt back on, and then we'll have to talk." She said. I slipped it on, wondering what was with her bi-polar attacks. She passed me over her hoodie aswell.

"Yeah, we're here, we're coming, over and out." She said into the walkie talkie and turned it off.

I went in to kiss her one more time, but she just opened the van up and held out her hand, wanting me to take it. I rejected her hand and jumped down myself. That will teach her.

I would have been fine, but seeing what we had to go through, made me feel faint. I wanted to scream and run back into the atrociously colored minivan. There was at least three-hundred zombies, stumbling around. My heart descended down my body like a bowling bowl in the ocean.

"Holy shit." I mumbled, but Lily shook her head and put her pointer finger over her lips, telling me to 'be quiet'. We could see the goal, which was a Wal-Mart some 350ft away. The zombies had created a loose barrier of themselves around Wal-Mart.

Couldn't we have parked any closer?

Lily took the lead and started walking around them. It was like walking on eggshells. I followed, some 20 ft away.

Some zombies stayed still, others occasionally twitched, but they mostly stumbled along, feet dragging on the ground. I looked as Shane and Mikayla were also mapping their way around. I could see the others who had made it, waving us over, standing by the entrance. 

Shane looked at me, distress on his face. I could only shrug and keep moving, barely breathing trying to be quiet while scampering around a parking lot filled with undead creatures, whom at any minute could awaken violently and decide to eat our large intestines as a snack.

I heard a gasp and looked to where Lily was grazing a zombie so close I would have thought he was her boyfriend. If he wasn't dead, and was some dickhead called George. He limped along and went on his undead way. I could see the relief on her face and in her body. She was more relaxed and her muscles less tense.

Oh thank god she's okay.

I made it through the last of the creatures and practically collapsed. There was about 50 feet distance between us and the monsters. I walked over to Nate and his arms picked me up and bridal style held me.

"Are we in yet?" Shane asks Justin. Justin's jiggling about with a large thin metal bar.

"Wow, thats loud. The noise is enough to wake the dead." I joke, but then shrink into his arms as we all turn around to look at the zombies. What have I said?

They stare back at us. But, it's different. Their eyes are a glazed over white, instead of a glowing red. They can see us, but they aren't eating, or doing anything about us. Yet.

I said it too soon. They started walking over to us, and I could soon feel my legs hitting the ground as Nate dropped me. Coward.

I held up my baseball bat in my shaking hands.

"Okay." I breathed out, steadying myself and my weak brain.

"I'm almost in, keep them busy." Justin said, and we all looked at him, staring at him like he's an idiot. He turned around and shrugged and we returned to the relentless beasts.

They seemed a lot closer now. It's like when you watch a clock when your willing it to move, but it only moves slower. It's also like if you look away from it, and look back, it's barely moved, and another time you look back at it, and it's moved way more than you expected.

Lily avenged forward by herself, taking them on, slicing apart. I couldn't let her get hurt. I jumped into the fight right beside her, smaking them on top of the head while I listened to the sound the metal bat created. The other cowards just stood back and watched, or ushered Justin on.

Lily walked her way over to me, slicing occasionally at the fuckers, and pulled me back. She shoved me all the way back till I was pushed against the Wal-Mart doors, and ran back to defending us. I growled as I jumped back up and plummeted straight towards them, but Nate stopped me.

"The doors open!" He shouted and Lily ran back aswell, too many to even think of taking on.

We slammed the doors, having to move the odd body or two, and breathed a sigh of deep relief. We pushed the doors closed as the undead, enraged monsters tried to push the doors open. Luckily, they weren't that smart, so we locked the doors, but we watched as the doors still moved against the beasts power. Lily turned around and used her back and legs as leverage, but I watched as her face turned scared. The sweat that's running down her face is drenching her shirt, or are those tears?

"Guys, we have a problem." She says and we all look back. There stood five zombies, still in their Wal-Mart outfits. "I'll deal with them." She says and stops pushing the door. Immediatly, the door gets just that much harder to keep closed.

I look as a zombie on the outiside doesn't push the door, it just stares at me. She's not screaming or screeching. She's just peering into my soul. Her eyes aren't as glazed as the others, and she doesn't seem maniacly hungry. The girl is only in her mid teens, maybe fifteen, or sixteen. I can feel sympathy wash over me. She looks like she was a pretty girl.

Do these people have feelings? Are they actually asking for help, but since they are handicapped, they don't know how?

It's like sharks. They're not man eating creatures. They are just curious, but they don't know how to invenstigate, so they use their teeth, but when they taste blood, their animal instincts take over.

I pushed against the door, my arms becoming loose and weak rapidly. My legs were becoming sore and tense and I was becoming exhausted from all the work we've done, not to mention how early it was.

I can't do it anymore. I can't push any longer. I don't want to.

I could hear screams of Lily killing zombies, and my comrads grunts and groans trying to keep the doors shut. Their legs are pivited into the floor, pushing against the ground into the glass doors the same as mine. Hands grasps onto the doors and shoulders are pressed to glass. Their faces show nothing but hard work. Sweat runs down the side of their faces and I can even see sweat stains from armpits and even the neck and back. Faces are red with the work we are achieving.

Do it for Lily, just keep going for her. Just show her that you're not that young, little, weak and fragile girl that couldn't do anything without her. Show her you're independant.

I took a deep breathe, and pushed as hard as I could even bare to handle...

...

**Okay, well, thats another chapter, a cliffhanger as well, but chapter 6 is type, and im on seven u just have to update**


	6. Saving Her Life

**Okay, so this one's really sad, but yeh :(**

**well, not really, but more like upsetting, but it's okay, like you won't die from reading it.**

**...**

****_Miley's POV_

I could hear the sounds of crushing and cracking bones, from Lily killing what used to be humans, and decided to drown it out, the whole thing just too much for me to handle. The whole thing was truly grotesgue.

After pushing for at least another thirty minutes against relentless monsters, they gave up and walked away. Good, I wouldn't have been able to hold on any longer.

I turned around to see Lily grasping her side, trying to make her way around the abandoned store. She turned to look at me and walked away. As she dragged herself around the corner, I could see blood dripping through her fingers that held her distressed injury.

No, no this can't be happening. My stomach started feeling like a washing machine. My throat was tightening so much, it was hard to get any air. My legs felt like I had just ran nonstop on a treadmill for an hour- just like noodles.

I dashed to Lily, immediatly feeling protective.

"Lily, were you hurt?" I whispered, not letting everybody else hear. If they found out she was turning, they would panic and kill her in a heartbeat.

"No." She pushed me away, yet kept crawling towards the medical till and isle. I saw the blood leaking from her, leaving a red trail of disaster.

"You're bleeding, let me help you." I offered as I grabbed her bloodied side, stupidly.

"NO!" She threw me back onto the dust covered floor.

She took a little book from her pants and opened it, flipping through the pages desperately.

The diary that Mitchie mentioned. Someone had wrote all about the zombies in that little miracle of saved papers. Maybe someone wrote how to cure it.

I watched how Lily got seemingly weaker as she stood. Her legs started to bend down and her back creeped in. She was barely hanging onto the counter.

"Lily..." I breathed out and swept her up in my arms as best as I could.

"No." She gasped out. Her arms pushed away mine weakly at a feeble attempt for me to let her go.

The sparkle in her eyes started to fade as her eyelids fluttered shut.

I lied her down softly before rushing through the diary.

_Saving a bitten human..._

As I read the scribbled title to the section relief flooded over me.

Focus Miley.

_You will need..._

_1 french knife_

_1 lighter_

_2 bottles of distilled water_

_Rubber gloves_

_Face mask_

_Disinfectant spray_

_Medical tape_

_Large plastic sheets_

_Scissors_

_Painkillers and lots of them_

_Bottle of Whiskey_

_Bandages_

_Long rope/Belt to reduce bleeding_

The last words hit me deep.

_Hope. You will need hope._

Go Miley. My heart was racing as I jumped up, book in my shaking hand, and recklessly grabbed a basket. I ripped around the desolate place, grabbing everything I needed in an attempt to save the love of my life.

I ran back to her. She lay on the ground, red leaking from her, slowly losing her humanity. I dropped the stuff.

"I can't let the others see her." I realized.

I bolted to the bed and lining department before rushing over to the hardwear department.

I raced back and dragged her behind the medicinal counter. She was heavier than I anticipated. I took the blanket, hammer and nails and made a guard so that no one could see us.

"Focus Miley, you can do this." I tied up my hair in a loose ponytail.

Lily's eyes peered open at me. Through her thick eyelashes I could see the white glaze already beginning to over take her pale blue beauties.

_Put on the rubber gloves and face mask to make sure no blood gets in you. _

_Now, take the painkillers and a bottle of the distilled water, and give the victim an overdose amount of them, to make sure they are dazed or experiancing overdose affects._

Okay, you can do this Miley. I placed the gloves on my hands, and then took the pills. I held eight in my hand and the bottle in the other.

"Okay, Lily, babe, just take these for me okay?" I asked her.

She shook her head in plain denial, still grabbing at her injury.

"Okay, Miley, force feed her them." I told myself, trying to man up.

I took her by the head and placed two in her mouth, and then a few sips of the water. I don't know how, but I managed to shove all eight of them down her esophagus.

_Now, take the disinfectant spray, and lightly coat the french knife. When done, take the lighter, and heat up the knife. Take the knife and cut around the affected area, successfully removing a layer of the skin. This is where the belt/long rope comes in. Tie it just below the bitten area before using the knife._

__Oh god.

I lifted up her body and threw the belt underneath her, tying it around her body. I sprayed the knife, and then it kicked in what I had to do.

I had to slice her open.

I closed my eyes and took a few deep breaths, wanting everything to go away, but I knew it wouldn't.

The knife was coated, and heated up, what now?

_Slice the affected area open, and throw it away. Do not touch the area with your bare skin. Take the lighter, and press the flame to the green, swollen, puss filled lumps that are now growing inside the victim. The flame will kill the lumps and the venom will be released, but be quick to pour one bottle of distilled water over it to get rid of the venom completely. Clean the knife after you're done._

I took the knife, and let it touch her skin. She whimpered in pain from the burning heat.

"Lily, i'm going to make the pain go away, but you can't scream okay? If anyone hears this, they'll kill you. You have to be strong for me Lily-bear." I say. A small smile twitches on her face at her old nickname, and she blindly nods. She was looking everywhere, just like she was lost.

I pulled off her shirt. She had a large bitemark in her side. I gasped and felt the puke boil in my tummy, but I just kept doing my duty. My Lily. Why did it have to be my Lily?

I squinted my eyes and delved the knife into her skin. A funny colored blood gushed out, but I kept cutting. It coated the fingertips of the gloves and leaked onto the floor. It must have looked like a scene from The Texas Chainsaw Massacre movie, but extremely lifelike.

I threw the thin layer of skin across the room, and was greeted by the lumps. Six pale green lumps swelled inside of her. They even looked like they were breathing-expanding in and out with her body. I open the water bottle, getting ready, and took the zippo lighter.

I flicked it on, narrowed my eyes, and held it to a lump.

"Ah! Mmpphhh." Lily screamed, but then muffled her cries. I could see a shine in the corner of her eye.

She's crying.

I couldn't talk and soothe her now- I had to deal with this.

The green venom leaked down and I washed it off with the water.

On to the next one.

Burning lump after lump of a diseased venom would have been enough, but having to watch the one they love cry each time was enough to push anyone over the edge.

The skin was clean and there was no more lumps. Keep reading Miley.

_Take the whiskey and pour it over the now uninfected, but vulnerable area. Then, reheat the knife and cauterize the skin to stop excess bleeding. Then take the plastic sheets and cut out with the scissors, a sheet that will fit over the skin. Place it over the skin, and heat up the knife again. Place the heated knife over the plastic, and let it meld into the skin. The knife should also be placed over the middle, so that the plastic melts into the skin, creating a tight bond to the skin._

_Take the medical tape and tape over the skin. Then, take the bandages and cut out a square, and place over the area, and then tape over that. Then, finally, wrap the bandage over it._

__I burned her skin once more, stopping the red from leaking out of her.

I pulled off some selaphane wrap and placed it over her skin. I took the now cleaned knife and lighter again.

I placed the heated knife up to the plastic, and it cauterized against her skin.

"Ah!" Lily gasped again. Her face contorted and twisted into a pain filled grimace and her muscles immediatly tightened and tensed.

I ran the hot knife over and over her until it was like a second skin to her. I pulled off some white, sticky medical tape and the square of bandage and plastered it to her skin. Finally, I wrapped up the injury, and read the last words.

_To wait is all that's left. Believe that they will be okay. Someone should stay with them for the next five days and monitor their characteristics and personality changes. Don't have any straight up or immediate contact with the victim. Don't kiss, have sex or share food or cutlery with the patient. They still may have some venom in them, that can be transferred to the uninfected._

_If the victims skin around the injury becomes a sickly spotted pale green, eyes continue to glaze thicker, or they show rage issues near humans, you have not successful killed all the lumps, or removed all the venom. If this happens, immediatly elimate the offending persons._

I hope this has helped someone. 

_I want to give you some help. My family died, or maybe some of them were evacutated, but I wouldn't know. To kill a zombie you need to destroy the brain, or remove the head. They can also be killed if sliced in half, but it's unlikely you can do that. Don't become too emotionally attatched to anyone around you. If you lose them, you won't be so affected. Don't start a relationship- if you find someone special, stay away from them. It'll be better if you stay away from friendships that are tight knit. Create friendships that are no strings attatched._

_The zombies are more awake in the day. They are faster and smarter, but at night they change. It's almost like they get some humanity back. They are slow, and unintelligent at night._

My words come with only truth. Please, be careful. There is no plan, and don't plan ahead. The best you have is surviving.

The government is only letting some people out of Malibu. They have left so many behind, that are hurt and broken.

_I will be dead when you read this, it's inevitable. So, I say that with wishes to my family. My father is dead, but my younger sister, Miley, lives on. I just wish I was nicer to her, and told her the real reason mom left. _

_Good Luck, Best Wishes from Tia Stewart. _

I dropped the book from my hands. It fell in a pile of blood, and the paper started to suck in and disperse red all over the pages. I threw it against the wall.

Immediate shock took over me. My stomach was welling with an overwhelming feeling to vomit. I crawled into a corner and let out all the content in my stomachs. It wasn't alot, so I ended up dry heaving.

"Miley? Are you okay?" Mikayla shouts. I'm betting she could hear the sorrowfull cries that I was bellowing out.

Questions started filling my mind. Why did my sister never tell me why my mom really left? She always blamed it on me! How can she be dead? Why wouldn't the government let her out? Why didn't she come with me? Couldn't she leave? Is she one of them? How did she know dad died? - she never even called! Could she still be living, like one of us, a scavanger? Does that mean that there might be other people that are living here?

"Miley?" Concerned dripped in the tone of Mik's voice.

"No! Leave!" I shouted as she tried to pull back the white blanket. She couldn't see Lily.

"What's wrong?" She asked, Mitchie right behind her, curiously looking at the sheet that hided everything behind the medicinal till. The high walls filled with pills and lotions covered Lily. There was tons of shelves filled with prescriptions past the counter. I would have to remove them.

"Nothing, here's your book." I said as I crawled back and gave her the binder of papers. I wiped the blood off on the wall and passed it to her hesitant hands. She stared at it, wondering what the blood was all about. "Just take it." I pushed it into her hands.

I looked to see Nate hanging around the corner. To what I thought would be his sweet innocent smile, was no longer in any means attractive to me.

"Hey, how are you?" He quizzed as he pondered over. I answered him before he could even get ten feet from me.

"Nate, i'm sorry, but we're over." I didn't even give him an explanation-he didnt' need one. I stared at Mikayla. She just wasn't leaving.

"Me and Mitchie are going around to search the rest of the place, just to make sure no one else is in here. Wanna come along?" She asked, but I could see what she was doing.

"No, i'm good, i'm really tired. I'll just be going to sleep." She didn't move an inch.

Nate walked away, shoulders slumped, but that didn't bother me in any way.

"Mitchie, can me and Miley talk alone?" Mikayla asked her wife.

"Okay. Play nice kitty cat." She kissed her cheek and walked away, golf club swinging in her nimble hands. Mikayla always seemed dominant, but I could really tell who made the decisions in their marriage. I playfully smirked at her, but she rolled her eyes and blushed.

"What's wrong? I'm not going to tell anyone, just let me help you out." I could see the sinceirity in her brown orbs. Her face was soft and understanding.

I took her wrist and dragged her behind the make shift shelter.

She gasped when she saw an unconcious Lily, blood all over the floor, on a knife, on the gloves, everywhere.

"She was bit, but the diary that Mitchie found saved her. The same diary that was written by my sister, Tia. It gives instuctions about anything you need. It told me how to save her, and remove the venom." I said, looking at my poor Lily, who laid splayed on the floor in a bloody mess.

"Miley..." She went on to say something, but stopped.

"Look, I need you to do something. Go get some more whiskey, and get lots of towels, bleach, water and tissue paper. Then go to the clothes and get her some new baggy clothes and some new underwear, just get her guys boxers and a new bra- she's 34C. Get all that, come back and then I need you to do one more thing." She nodded, but still stared at Lily. "Go." I ushered, but she was dumbstruck. "Go!" I jossled her a bit and she ran off.

I stripped off her pants and threw them aside. I pulled off her shoes, even her socks were soaked with blood. They came off aswell.

I sat beside her and pushed the hair from her face. She could get blood in her socks, but her face and hair were untouched. She still looked just as perfect as the day we met in the football field, broken bones and all.

Mikayla came back, a trolley filled with all the things I asked for, still a little shocked. Mitchie stood beside her.

"She filled me in. I promise, I won't tell anybody." Mitch said to me, and I nodded.

"Can you guys go get bedding and stuff like that? Can you go to the camping area and get a plug in heater, and a couple sleeping bags? Well, I could get that. I just need someone to stay with her." They both nodded. We passed each other on the little step, but I stopped Mitch. "She's not a sight for a weak heart or stomach." I tipped her off and she nodded. I tipped over the trolley full of stuff Mik brought me, and then ran off to the camping, grabbed what I need, then I went to the bedding.

I darted down the corridors desperately, every second I was thinking of Lily. She breathes the life into me and keeps me going. Without her, it's like i'm an empty soul or person, just doing the regular routine, no life or spirit.

I spotted what I needed. Blue sheets. Lily always used to want a blue bedset when we lived together, but I always insisted on cream-a neutral color that complimented the carpets. I put it in the trolley, but I was stopped at the sight of Nate.

He stood not five feet away, eyes boring deep into mine. I could feel the anger radiating off of him in negative waves.

"Hi." I whispered.

"Why?" He asked, and there was no other words, but I knew what he was talking about.

"I just don't think we should date, under the circumstances we're surviving." I told him, partly honestly. I started to think of what his reaction would be. Is he gunna be angry? Or will he be understanding?

He just nodded and closed the distance between us in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, half heartedly. He stepped forward, and I could feel my back hit the wall. My head thumped against the shelf, but he kept pushing me harder into it

"Nate, stop." I ordered as he pulled back from the hug, eyes practically red with anger.

"I know your little ex was bitten, and if you don't want me to tell everyone, you better pursuade me not to." He threatened.

This is just what I need right now.

"What do you want?" I whispered, too ashamed to speak out. He smiled sickly and raised an eyebrow at me. He grabbed my face and pulled my lips to his.

_Lily's POV_

I felt pain, but it was like it was in the background. Other than that, I felt dizzy and dazed, kinda loopy actually. It was like the room was spinning.

But Miley saved me, how I don't know, but she did. She pretty much cut me open, burned me with a lighter, and put me back together. I felt like the scarecrow from The Wizard of Oz when they had to keep putting him back together over and over again cause his hay kept getting pulled apart.

I knew the dizzy phase was coming to an end, since I was coming to.

"Hey Lily." I heard. It didn't sound like Miley, more like Mikayla.

My groggy eyes disapated and I stared back at her.

"Hey." I whispered.

"Hi. Miley's gunna be right back. How are you feeling?" Mitchie talked to me this time.

"My side hurts." I say.

"It would, but Miley fixed you up. You should rest, go back to sleep. Mitch will go see what's keeping Miles." They smiled at me, and I think I managed one back before I closed my eyes and took a deep breath.

I just needed to rest, just like they said, but I couldn't get comfy. My head kept switching sides, and my legs kept moving around. I was restless.

I need sleep. Just close your eyes, and dream Lily.

...

Awh, Lily got cut up :( and Miley is being forced to do nasty things D :

reviews please :)


	7. Forces and Words of Evil

**Sad-ish chapter :( but it has its cute moments : P**

_Last Chapter__ - __Miley's POV_

_"I just don't think we should date, under the circumstances we're surviving." I told him, partly honestly. I started to think of what his reaction would be. Is he gunna be angry? Or will he be understanding?_

He just nodded and closed the distance between us in a hug. I wrapped my arms around him, half heartedly. He stepped forward, and I could feel my back hit the wall. My head thumped against the shelf, but he kept pushing me harder into it

_"Nate, stop." I ordered as he pulled back from the hug, eyes practically red with anger._

_"I know your little ex was bitten, and if you don't want me to tell everyone, you better pursuade me not to." He threatened._

This is just what I need right now.

"What do you want?" I whispered, too ashamed to speak out. He smiled sickly and raised an eyebrow at me. He grabbed my face and pulled my lips to his.

_Miley's POV_

I worked against him, his back against the wall. This was gross. I was digusted with him, but mostly myself, but I had to do this to save Lily. No one else would understand. They would kill her.

His hands pushed my head closer to him, moans growing louder, while my mouth did the job. He groaned out, calling me vile names like 'bitch' and 'slut'. He also said things like 'suck harder' and 'lick it', but I was just tempted to fucking bite it off.

I had only ever given two of these in my life. Once when I was in high school, before I met Lily, and my boyfriend had just fingered me, but I didn't wanna have sex, so I did this, and then the second was when I was drunk at a party.

Jeez, things you do when you're young.

I closed my eyes and became numb to it, not wanting to have to remember this for the rest of my life.

He finished and pulled up his pants. Just when I thought I was done, he whispered in my ear.

"It's either six of those a day, or sex twice a day." He said as he grabbed my arm so tightly, I could already see a bruise forming and the blood rushing to the surface causing a purple contusion.

I pushed him away and I ran from the isle and straight to the mouthwash. I ripped one open and gargled as much as I could before my mouth started to burn with a vengence.

I rushed my way back to Lily, but Mitchie stopped me.

"Why did you just do that to him?" She asked. Oh crap, she saw, just explain.

"He knows Lily was bit, and he threatened that if I didn't do what he wanted, he would tell everybody." I say. Mitchie slowly nods.

"She woke up by the way. She wanted you, but got us instead." She told me.

"Thanks." I say and walk in. Mikayla was already cleaning up the blood stains with the bleach and towels.

Lily gasped lightly, hand on her side, in pain.

"Hey babe." I said as I knelt beside her.

"Hi." She gasped back. Lily tried to say 'thanks' but she couldn't get it out.

"N-no need to talk. I know you're t-trying to thank me, an-and you're welcome." I said. When did I become a stuttering girl?

"When, did you... ever, stutter?" She managed out, a clear smile on her face.

I blushed and giggled lightly. Even when she's in excruciating pain, she tries to make me laugh.

"Rest, please." I said. She nodded and reclosed her dazzling eyes that still had small traces of a white cloud in them.

"It's all clean." She said, and I thanked Mikayla.

I carefully threw away anything that was bloodied, into a black bag and then sent the girls away for a bit. I told them I had to change Lily. The pair of them winked at me cheekily. They walked away, giggling lovingly at each other like they do.

I watched as Shane and Justin passed, hands intertwined, smiles that the sun couldn't compare to on their faces.

That's so cute... No wonder Shane didn't like it when Nate made fun of gay people. I shouldn't like it either obviously, but i'm okay with some gay jokes. Half the time they are pretty funny anyways.

I grabbed Lily's new clothes and underwear, but just ended up drooling over her for a while. She was already in her scantily clad underwear, lying like a broken angel on the floor.

You can do this Miley Stewart. You've seen her naked many times. You can totally control yourself next to a naked girl whom you used to sleep with all the time... Nope, no, i'm screwed.

I took a cautious step towards her, foot positioned perfectly like you would. Then another step, knees higher then you would ever need. The next step was over her legs, in which you always take too much of a step, and somehow always end to stumble, but this time I guess I got lucky. I kneeled down beside her.

"Lily, I have to change your clothes." I whispered, secretly too embarassed to speak loudly. I know nobody else was around, but I still felt more comfortable talking quietly to her about it.

She nodded dumbly and turned her head to face me, eyes still hidden behind her eyelids.

I let my hand glide over her skin, pushing the bra strap off her shoulder, before my hand slide over and let the other one fall aswell. I took the scissors and cut the back strap, not wanting to move her already worn down body. I took a deep breath to calm my frazzled nerves and dirty racing thoughts, and peeled it off of her.

"Oh god." I let out.

They looked just as delicious when we used to be together, except there just a bit bigger than the last time I suck-... Stop Miley. Don't finish your own sentance. I feel so naughty looking at them, but i'm happy it's me and not George.

They were still pale, just like the rest of her, and her nipples were still the soft burgandy pink they always were. Even looking at them now, years later, they still gave me the goosebumps.

"Mmhpp." Lily let out, breaking me from my thoughts.

That's not even the hard part. I still have to take off her thong.

My hand automatically ghosted down her body, my fingertips barely touching her.

I twirled the lace around my finger and stared at her closed eyes as I cut the string once more with my scissors. As I pulled it off, her eyes fluttered open and stared at me. I threw it into the black garbage bag.

"Kiss... my stomach... like... you used, too." She breathed out, asking me to do something I haven't done for years. I could hear something in her voice, I hadn't ever heard. Hope laced with pleading. She never used to beg, I would just always give it to her, no matter the request.

I took a shaky breath in as I leaned over her body, my hands on the opposite side of her hips and my knee in between her legs.

Just a kiss, you can do this.

My lips grazed over the part of her stomach that wasn't bandaged, and I heard her let out a throaty soft groan. It's been years since i've heard that sound. It's like heaven to my ears. I swallowed it all, not leaving a drop for someone else to steal away.

I finally let my lips press against her tummy, and she gasped. I kissed it lightly, before moving down a centimetre and kissing it there. I had left butterfly kisses all over her stomach. I couldn't believe I was finally letting my lips touch her in a way that only intimate couples share. I let my wet lips drag down, resting just above her pants line, contemplating going further down.

And then it hit me. The book said not to kiss, or have sex with anyone.

I wrenched my lips regretfully away from her delicious skin. She looked sad. I gave her a small smile and pulled her boxers on. They had the word 'Corona' all over them. I placed her bra on and lifted her body slightly to get it around her. Luckily, Mikayla had picked a bra that clipped up on the front side. I put her shirt on and wrenched on a pair of sweatpants on her legs.

"I'll go get you something to eat. Your probably hungry, right?"

"Yeh... starved." She smiled at me, just like she used to. Filled with love and respect. Now we're getting somewhere.

"Okay, i'll be right back." I grinned at her, and walked out, to Mikayla and Mitchie, smiling at me like idiots. "What are you two smiling at?" I asked.

"Oh, I don't know... but will you kiss my stomach?" Mikayla teased as she lifted up her shirt to show her toned stomach. I could even see a tattoo there. I'll ask her about that later.

"Maybe you should get your wife too instead." I said, but was blushing furiously behind my words.

"Nah, I kiss other places." Mitchie joked and I honestly laughed lightly. Mikayla stayed behind to watch Lily, but Mitchie walked with me to the food isles.

"How did you and Lily meet?" She asked as I picked out some canned pineapples.

"She was playing football, and I was a cheerleader."

"That sounds cliche." She joked, but I agreed.

"I know it does, but i'm happy we met. She broke her arm and nose, and I accompanied her to the hospital in the ambulance. Since then, we became closer, started dating, moved in, and she left, and here we are." Explaining all of this, even in loose detail, still made me all emotion.

"I like the part where you met and started dating and lived together."

I nodded in agreement.

"Grrrrrrrr." Was all we heard as we turned to each other, eyes wide.

"Please tell me that was your stomach." I whispered.

She shook her head sideways.

"Well it wasn't mine." I assured.

No, not again.

A small female turned the corner, eyes glazed the same white as the rest of them.

"Did you bring your weapon?" I asked.

"Does it look like it?" Mitchie asked. Her hands were bare, no golfclub, no nothing.

"HELP!" I shouted, needing a saviour. The zombies gaze snapped towards me, startled by the loud sound.

"What is it?" I hear someone shout over the isles.

"A zombie, please help!" I replied.

I could hear feet shuffling, and I knew we would be okay.

Shane and Justin turned the corner, lips swollen, clothes and hair in disarray, but all I cared about was the weapon in their hands.

They nodded, understanding what to do and pushed us lightly back, motioning for us to run, and so we did, as fast as we could. Mitchie ran with a shopping basket full of canned delicasy's in her hands. In the background I could hear grunts and screams, but I just needed Lily. We passed Jason and Harper stood around talking. They stared at us as we dashed past desperately.

I passed Nate, who was now bruised with an abundance. I only told Mitchie what he did, so maybe she dealt with him.

We reached Mikayla and Lily, and even without talking, did what needed to be done. We started boarding up an area around the medicinal counter. I had a handful of nails and a hammer, and Mitchie was ripping shelves off to make walls, while I boarded them up. There was no other exits behind the secluded till, so we had to leave room for an exit in the front. Luckily, there was a half sized swinging door that we could leave unboarded and crawl out through there. We threw all the medication on the floor that were on the large cabinets, and we three started destroying them.

By the end we had 3 large black bags, filled with drugs, and an abundance of wood in a neat pile.

"We need a can opener." I sighed out. "I'll be right back." I said and grabbed my baseball bat.

"Do you want someone to go with you?" Mik asked, worried.

"No, don't worry, stay here and let your wife kiss your other places." I teased and they blushed red, now looking like the color of a tomatoe.

I pondered down the isles, trolley filled with a lot more that just a can opener. I reached to grab a bottle of alcohol.

_Lily's POV_

I felt so useless. I couldn't move, barely talk, and couldn't even defend Miley when she needed it. I want to show her i'm strong enough to be able to take care of myself, and her at the same time.

I never used to be the strong one. Even though she would always make mistakes that she would try to fix with crazy solutions, that she dragged me into somehow, she was still the mature one. I would always be the one to start a fight with someone who made fun of us, and she would always stop it, even though she would want to punch the crap out of them aswell. Right now, I feel like a doormat. Everybody is just walking straight over me.

I was getting lonelier by the second. Mikayla and Mitchie were normally just making out in front of me, and I know Shane and Justin were getting it on. I wonder what Jason and Harper we're doing... nevermind, don't wanna know. I bet Nate is having some fun with himself, and his own hands.

Miley and Mitchie came running in, out of breathe, and scared. I wanted to know what was wrong, but I couldn't get my own words out. And when she went to get a tin opener by herself, I wanted to argue someone should go with her, but once again, I couldn't speak. Baseball bat in hand, she walked out into the danger zone, alone.

I tried to get Mikayla's attention, but all I could hear was lips smacking, heavy breathing and small gasps.

"Mmpghhh!" I muffled out.

"Hold on." I hear Mitchie say to Mikayla.

"What's wrong?" She asks.

"... Miley... make sure, she's... okay." I gasp out, side aching and throbbing.

"She's fine." Mikayla says and pulls Mitchie over to her lips once again.

Useless people. Well, more like distracted women.

"Hey, guys, is Lily okay?" I can hear Miley's melodious voice ask.

"Yeh, she asked for you. I guess she misses you already. Poor Lily-Bear probably wanted you to kiss her tummy again." Mikayla chuckled. When I can walk and move again, i'm going to feed her to a zombie!

"Shut up." I heard Miley choke back. "Here, this will keep you two busy." She said to the couple that couldn't keep their hands off each other.

"Hey Lily." I heard Miley say.

"Hey." I said back, now finally happy she was talking to me and not dealing with those two horny women.

"I'm making some beds. I have some stuff from the camping section, and I have something I hope you'll like." She said to me. I could hear the girls giggling in the background. I took a breath in, but I was almost knocked unconcious at the smell of tequila.

I lifted my head up a little bit to see Mikayla chugging some with Mitchie chuckling beside her.

"I have to step outside for a bit." Miley said and kissed my cheek. What is she off doing?

Her hips swayed away like no other chicks could, and I watched her ass as bent down to pick up her bag, gaze glued to it. She's so sexy.

I want her so badly, but something deep inside of me is stopping myself.

_Miley's POV_

I picked up my shopping bag and pondered outside. I had my gun in the front of my pants, at the ready.

I practically massacred a cigarette pack to get one. I held it in between my pointer and middle finger and placed it in between my lips and let it stay there. I flicked on a lighter and set it a flame, then I remembered what Lily once told me. I took a deep inhale, reminicsing the time.

_Flashback_

_"You know, if you smoke a pack of cigarettes a day, in less than two months, you will have about a cup of tar stuck to your lungs." She said as I placed the stick to my lips. A pinch of worry filled me, but it soon disapated when I breathed in the familiar scent of smoke._

_"I'm not smoking a pack a day Lils." I said as we sat ontop the bleachers with a spare class. I breathed out the smoke and the wind blew it her way. She waved it away with her hand, a disappointed look on her face._

"But you could easily escalate to that, and I don't like seeing you slowly killing yourself." She said, head down, shyness taking over her.

"I've tried to stop, but I always seem to end up having some at the end of the day. I guess it's relieves my stress." I explained, and shrugged, non-chalant. She looked up, with the wheels in her head turning.

"There are always other ways to relieve stress." 

_"Like?" I asked._

"Massages. When people are stressed or tense, they get massages." I could see she was really trying.

"I normally do get tense after cheerleading practice." I finally figured it out why I always need a smoke now.

_"See? If you just had a massage of some type, you wouldn't need to smoke."_

"Yeah, but where am I going to get a massage every monday through friday after school? I don't have lots of money to go to an actual place."

"... I could give you one." She offered, bright red in the face. I looked into her eyes. They were so soft, concerned and filled with innocence.

"I'd like that." I said and took her left hand. Pretty much the whole school knew we were gay, and they suspected we were dating, but nothing was ever confirmed. I wanted to change that. Lily wanted us to be public, and I did, but was scared.

She smiled and held her right hand out. I gave her the cigarette and she crunched it into the side and flicked it away.

"So, what other things can relieve stress?" I asked, teasingly. I was always a bit more sexual than her.

_"Well, sex can, but I also heard kissing can." She answered, unbeknownst to my real thought. She hadn't a clue of what I was planning._

"Let's test that theory." I said and leant in and captured her lips. Her body was stiff, and she wasn't kissing back, too shocked probably.

_She pulled back._

"Miley, you said you didn't want to be public."

"I do now." I kissed her again, and she returned the favor by moving her lips with mine.

We weren't alone on the bleachers, so people did see us.

When I had finished relaxing her, she looked me in the eyes, serious as could be, and said it...

_"I think I need a cigarette after that." She breathed out. Her face was red and flushed._

_Present Day__ - __Miley's POV_

I had finished half the cigarette when Justin and Shane walked over to me.

"Hey you two. Done the deed yet?" I teased. Shane blushed and Justin smirked.

They answered at the same time.

"No." Shane said shyly.

"Kinda." Justin said. 

I laughed at them, and Justin put his arm around an embarassed Shane and kissed his cheek. I covered my grin with my hand.

"You guys should get some sleep." I say, knowing it was still the early morning. It was only about 3AM. according to my Gucci Watch.

"We're on patrol." They shrug and I nod.

"Want one?" I ask and hold out the cigarette pack.

They both take one and I hand them a lighter. They light up, like me, and I couldn't help but feel like I was in the smoker pit back in high school. The worst dressed kids used to hang there. They would always have the belt buckles with weed plants and guns, and wear dirty clothes. I used to smoke on the bleachers with Lily until she convinced me to stop, but right now, it's keeping the nerves down.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Justin asks, stress thick in his tone of voice.

"The monster trucks, and if that fails, this place is filled with stuff we can explode. If we need to we can explode the gates, or blow up a hole in the ground and get out that way." I said, but something hit me. "Wait... we can't let the zombies escape." I felt so disappointed now. I thought we had our way out.

"We already thought about that. The best way is over, without letting the zombies escape. But, there is camera's all over this place. We would need to take them out, or cover them up." Justin speculated. I nodded and thought it all over.

"There is helicopters." I said, brain running.

"When the government shut Malibu down, they made sure people couldn't get in or out. They put dead zones all over the place."

"What if we powered the helicopter by something that can't be shut down, like batteries?" I pondered.

"That could work. The only way batteries stop working is if there plugged out. We could give it a try. Car batteries would work the best." Justin was smart after all.

"I think we can do this." Shane said, a smile on his face.

...xXx...

I walked down the desolate isles, a cigarette still hanging from my mouth, occasionally taking in a puff, browsing the items. This was- I think, my tenth cigarette.

I picked up some more medical stuff for Lily, just pain killers and numbing cream and shopped by myself. This place seemed to have everything. And you would think that if the government was locking people in, that the people would have come here and bought and/or looted it all. I picked up some band-aids, toothpaste, toothbrushes and pre-wet face wipes. I opened them up, expecting them to be bone dry, but they weren't. It's like they were put on the shelf not a week ago. What is going on here?

I left it in the back of my thoughts and walked to the clothes section, looking them over. It was like I was on a free shopping spree, but I couldn't leave the store. Well, tell a lie, I could, but I would die. I walked through the place, passed Justin and Shane a couple times, and even ran away from Nate once. I reached the girls back in the make shift shelter. Harper was even sleeping away in the corner.

"Hey." I whispered to Mik. She gave me a bright grin and hiccupped.

"Greetings." She slurred out. I'm guessing she's a bit tipsy. But my dad used to say 'when a person is drunk, you'll learn more about them than you ever would if they were sober', and he was right. Drunk people do like to talk a lot.

"How's the wifey?" I ask, being as friendly as I could, to a tipsy person that was.

"She's a bit of a lightweight. She fell asleep a bit ago." Mik replied while stroking Mitchie's hair out of her face.

"How's Lily?" I ask, looking over at the girl who stole my heart.

"She's still awake, just a little drowsy."

I nodded and walked to her.

"Let's get this bed ready huh?" I asked her. She smiled and nodded lightly.

...xXx...

The whole place was made up as comfy as I could. I made a couple extra runs to the bedding department, and the camping department. I piled up the blankets so high they reached over the trolley. Me and Mikayla we're in the action of moving a drunken spouse.

I had Mitch's legs, and Mik had her arms. We flopped her onto the abundance of pillows and fluffy blankets.

I settled down beside Lily, and Mikayla by Mitchie.

"You love them so much sometimes, you wonder what you would ever do without them, and then wonder what your life would be like without them in it, but you know that you will always be happier with them." I said as I caressed Lily's cheek.

"Yeah, but sometimes, you get so freakin jealous when they talk to other people, and you feel so down when they're not with you."

"That's love for you." I watched as Lily's eyes opened slowly and looked into mine. "I'm sorry, did I wake you up?" I hope she didn't just hear everything I said.

"No." She whispered out.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Much better now your here." She was always such a charmer.

"Thanks." I couldn't help but blush. I pulled back the silk blue blankets and faced her.

"You smell like smoke." She said, a slightly disgusted tone in her voice.

"Well, when you left, what did I have to live for?" I asked, knowing the question would shut her up and leave the subject alone.

"Yourself." Touche.

"You took half of me when you left."

I watched as she started to cry again, shines in the corner of her placid eyes.

"Don't cry, maybe it was for the best." I said, now wondering what my life would have been like with her. Would something bad have happened? Would we grow and split apart, until we didn't even want to look at each other and slept in different rooms at night until we got a divorce? So many fucking question, not one fucking answer.

"It wasn't. I regret every second that I packed up *sniffle* my duffle bag and left our apartment. I should have stayed with you *sniffle* after that night, and what we did, and what I took. Doing what I did, and leaving wasn't right."

I went to reply to her, but turned around to make sure the tipsy women were alseep, or at least unconcious. Mikayla was still stroking Mitchie's hair lovingly, but her eyes were fluttering closed. She was having a hard time keeping them open while they were fighting against her.

"I didn't regret you taking my virginity for one second. You still have it, and still always will Lily Truscott." I whispered, knowing Mikayla would definetly have some fun making fun of us if she heard. "I know it was a big step for me then, but now I just see it as a milestone in our neverending story."

"I need to go to sleep." She said, and closed her eyes, blocking me out.

I rolled over and stared at the wall. This was going to be a long night.

...

Okay, hehehehe reviews!


End file.
